Remember
by Mayou-Chan
Summary: Their love is simple as that. A collection of NejiTen one-shot, rating K to T. ON HIATUS. Why ? Lack of reviews.
1. Ice cream

**A/N : Hi there! This is my first Nejiten fanficion :D I hope you'll like it ^^  
Like I said before, I'm french, and please tell me if I make any mistakes, it'll help me for improving my english :)**

**The great Kishie own this :D Enjoy and please don't forget to review! **

* * *

Tenten was deeply sleeping when she heard it.

_Tring_.

A simple ring, but she knew that she was already having issues because of this simple ring. She knew that the person who was ringing was surely exasperated.  
Her eyes immediately opened,_ Oh no, he's already there._

Today, Tenten had decided to not get out of bed. It was exactly seven thirty, and she had an appointment with Neji at seven o'clock at their usual places, except that today, she _didn't _want to move. She was very well aware that things weren't at all pleasing to Neji.

Tring… _TRIING!_

"Tenten!"

No, she won't move, not today, and she didn't care if he wasn't happy with that!

_Bam! Bam! Triiiiiiiiiiiing! _

"Tenten, open that damn door! I know you're there!" He shouted through the entry, punching it. "Tenten!"  
Tenten deeply buried herself in her blankets, put her pillow over her face and avoided him.  
"Tenten, if you don't open the door, I'll break it and tear you out of your bed, and you know I'm capable of!"  
"Don't even try!" She yelled under her blankets. "If you do, I swear-"  
But she was interrupted by Neji, who suddenly opened the window of her room that she had stupidly forgotten to close, easily passed over the ledge and fell on the floor nimbly, as if it was normal. "Hey!" Tenten screamed as she thought, _stupid stupid! I forgot to close the window!_ "Get out of here!"  
Neji folded his arms, silent. His lavender eyes stared at hers, waiting for her to say something. The Hyuuga seemed very angry, but strangely, it made him look even more gorgeous.  
Anyway, she wasn't afraid of him. She was fighting him every day since she was eleven, and today, she needed a break. Is that too much to ask ?  
Unless she knew that Neji was obviously _not_ in that opinion. After all, it was _his training_ that she was skipping.

"May I know why you're still in bed at this hour?" He calmly asked but Tenten knew perfectly well that he was greatly irritated.  
"Get the fuck out of here, Hyuuga! How dare you come into a girl's room? What if I were naked?"  
"Hn." He only raised his eyebrows; surely finding the idea ridiculous. He then repeated, his deep voice always calm, "What are you still doing here?"  
She immediately tried to find a good pretext.  
_I can pretend that I have my period_, she quickly thought. Being a boy, he wouldn't understand what it is and would leave her alone, at least for one day. _Yes!_ She cheered. _Good idea.  
_"Neji..." she began in a low voice, pretending to be weak. "... I don't feel very well today." Neji watched her without saying a word as she put her hand on her lower belly. "I can't fight properly like that."  
She looked at him and as he wasn't answering, she decided to add a moan. But Neji was a prodigy and he unfortunately knew her too well.

"You've already made that shot, two weeks ago."  
"Damn" she muttered, exasperated by his great memory.  
He sighed and looked at her, his light violet eyes locked in hers. She immediately felt herself lost in his beautiful eyes. She really _hate_ when he was looking at her like that, it make her feel so vulnerable. "Why don't you want to train?" He asked, almost tenderly.  
Tenten sighed.  
"It's not that I don't want," The weapon's mistress explained as she stood in front of him. "It's just that- I'm starting to get tired of it. I need a break."  
"If you want to become a powerful kunoichi, you'll have to train every day."  
"I know! And don't speak as if I'm weak. It's just that I want to do something else today… anything, except training."  
He didn't answer. Instead, he climbed out the window and she heard him said when he reached the ground, "Just hurry and come," before definitely leaving.  
Tenten groaned, insulted him and got dressed.

When she reached their training place –a huge area with nothing but weed–; Tenten found that Neji was meditating. His eyes were closed and the passing wind was gently moving his hair against his face. He remained perfectly still; his face was calmed and relaxed, but he suddenly opened his eyes as soon as Tenten took a step closer. "Let's go. The sooner we start, the sooner I'll be out of here." She said, and Neji immediately activated his byakugan, smirking. _He's something in mind_, Tenten thought, and she immediately leapt at him, pulling out two twin swords.

They fought hard during a long time; each of them didn't want to stop. Eight hours later though, they were both tired and breathless. The sun was beating down hard on their neck and the fight was intense and powerful. Tenten, exhausted, was getting weary and was merely avoiding Neji's attacks.  
Neji, true to himself, continued to fight. He was quickly sending kicks and punches without holding on, and his strength was still powerful despite hours of training. He used his hakke (just sixteen strikes), forcing her to defend herself even if she was exhausted. He perfectly knew that the blows he was sending to Tenten would've easily been stopped if she hadn't been so tired, but he wanted to work on her endurance. If ever one day he wasn't there to protect her, he'd like to be sure she could do it herself, even injured and tired.  
Simple precautions.  
And no, he wasn't in love with her. It was just that… he cared for her best friend, that all.

Tenten dodged a kick by reflex and punch him, before saying, in a weak voice, "Neji." Her hair had escaped from the ribbons which kept them, and were now down. "Wait."

He caught her fist and paused, waiting her question, observing how her peachy skin looked soft and how beautiful her chocolate hair was, thinking _oh god, they looked so silky..._  
_Stop it_, a harsh voice said in his mind. He dropped her hand.  
"It's been at least six hours that we're training," Tenten said, trying to breathe. "Can we stop for now?"  
With his hand, he wiped the sweat out of his forehead and mumbled, "Hn."  
It could be considering as a yes. Tenten sighed with relief and took a breath. Today, while Neji was much more aggressive than usual –just because she tried to skip practice! - Tenten had managed to beat him once, which was rare. He'd been surprised by her speed, although he has the byakugan, the weapon's mistress had managed to put a kunai under his throat. She smiled, proud. Tenten had even seen pride in his eyes, and she really appreciated it. After that, she'd just been avoiding his blows because Neji had attacked her harder again.  
And seeing that he was very strong... Anyway. She discreetly looked at him. He was breathless too, and his beautiful skin, pale as a cream, was a little sweaty. His long and wonderful hair, his violet eyes that perfectly seemed to see through her soul, everything about him was so perfect, and only looking at him made her heart beating faster.

She was going to suggest going to buy a drink when, to her surprise, Neji spoke the first. "Now, we'll do whatever you want." He said that quietly, as if he projected this since this morning. He looked at her, waiting for her to answer.  
"Really? Yay!" She smiled widely, and Neji smiled too, in his way. He loved the way Tenten smiled to him, how her eyes were sparkling with joy. "Let me thing about it," she said. "I know! Let's eat an ice cream!"  
"Ice cream?" Neji repeated, surprised. He'd thought of anything but that.  
"Yes! I love ice cream, especially when it's sunning. Don't you?"  
He silently looked at her for a moment, probably thinking at something else, and she was afraid that he might refuse. "Alright." He finally replied, shrugging. "Let's eat an ice cream then."  
Tenten nodded, satisfied. She was happy, she was finally going to do something else than training with Neji!  
It's true that he was a Hyuuga, he had a reputation to maintain and have to be strong to be worthy of his name. But he wasn't prodigy for nothing, Tenten knew him better than anyone: he was already very strong.  
As they headed to the store, Neji remained silent. He was looking at Tenten, thinking. She was speaking, but he wasn't listening to her. Actually, he was wondering what he exactly felt for his teammate. He knew damn well that he wasn't considering her only as a friend. It was more. Something more… dominant.  
_I love everything about her, _he started, thinking_. _Neji looked at her_. I love her voice, her laugh, her eyes, her hair… I love how she understands me, how she makes me smile… _Neji blinked._  
_Did it mean that he loved her? Yes. He stared at her. _I love her, _he thought. It didn't sound weird at all. Actually, it sounds… like happiness.  
"It's here!" She cheerfully exclaimed when they reached the store, waking him up from his thought.  
Neji stared at it. "…It's small."  
She rolled her eyes. Obviously, Neji was a Hyuuga: he was rich. He was used to large place. "Maybe, but they sell the best ice cream. Come on!"

Tenten only ordered one chocolate ice cream, because Neji didn't want one. The prodigy paid, and ice in hand, they walked into Konoha. They happily talked, and Neji was really spending a good time. He was distracted by Tenten's lips, which were sensually sucking the ice. He was surprised finding himself wishing that he was the ice. Wait, _what? _  
_Dammit_, he immediately thought, and he shook his head to clear his mind. _Tenten is only my best friend, nothing more. Even if I have feeling for her…  
_But he couldn't help but notice how her lips were pink... and appealing.

He sighed. These days, Neji, who generally was always calm and had control over everything couldn't help his mind from thinking about things... lewd, when it came to his partner. It greatly annoyed him. It was true that Tenten was being more beautiful, more womanly and more –dare he say it- _sexy _every day, but hell, he has to focus on something else than her to be concentrated. Okay, he was seventeen, it was normal. Every teenager was walking through it, even him. But hell, he hated it. Fucking hormones.

Tenten's brown eyes met his, and she smiled, making his heart missing a beat. She narrowed her eyes with a joyful expression, and she asked, "Wanna taste it, Neji?"  
_If it yours, oh yes. _  
She planted her mouth in the ice again, unconsciously turning Neji on. "I knew you would like to taste my ice cream if you don't buy one for yourself!" Tenten approached him and pursed her beautiful pink lips, looking at him. "Here, taste it."

He was watching her lips during the whole move, and now that she was just in front of him, he could sense her perfume… flowers, Jasmine.  
Thoughtlessly, Neji slowly raised a finger to gently touch her lips, and when he raised his lavender gaze to Tenten's, he saw how she was looking at him, more beautiful than ever with her flushed cheeks and her hair falling over her eyes… and he totally forgot sanity.  
Without thinking, he stepped toward her, drew her toward him and roughly pressed his lips to hers, tasting her lips. It was quick, but he perfectly felt how soft, wet her lips were, how cold and creamy because of the ice cream… Just how delicious they were.  
_  
_"It tastes good," he commented when he stepped back.  
_Too soon_, she thought.  
Tenten was silently watching him, her chocolate eyes wide open. She must have been hallucinated or something. Neji can't have kissed her… I mean, it was Neji, _the Hyuuga Prodigy_... he can't love her the way she did...  
Seeing how he looked like, it really seemed that he did kiss her. Tenten, who usually perfectly understood Neji, didn't understand this time his action's reason. Then, reality hit her. _Oh my God_. Neji_ kissed _me_._

"I'm sorry, it was stupid," Neji suddenly apologized, his voice was low, and he was avoiding her eyes. "Forget it." But Tenten abruptly dropped her ice to the floor and, standing on her tip toes, she pressed her lips to his, lovingly. Neji, surprised by what she was doing, gently poked her cheek to see if she was real. Tenten chuckled against his mouth, "What're you doing?"  
"I'm just testing if I'm not dreaming." He smiled, and he sexily kissed her back, licking her lips to deepen the kiss. She surrounded his neck with her arms and he encircled her waist with his, kissing her. She tasted like chocolate, she tasted like heaven, she tasted like Tenten.

_His _Tenten_._

"Don't ever apologize for kissing me," Tenten said when he pulled back later, her lips full of _his_ taste.  
"Alright," he said, stroking her cheek. « I won't. »  
Smiling, she stepped back, and suddenly, said, chocked « Oh my god! »  
"What?"  
She horridly looked at the ground. "Damn, my ice cream!"  
"Don't worry," he smirked, taking her hand. "I still have ice cream on my mouth."

* * *

**Done! :D Review ? :) **


	2. Love Letters

Hi People! It's me again! I hope you'll like this one-shot too :)

**The awesome Masashi Kishimoto (c) Naruto :D **

Enjoy!

* * *

**Love Letters**

* * *

When Tenten arrived this morning in their usual training place, Neji was meditating. He immediately felt his teammate's cheerful mood and opened his eyes, finding a big smile hovered over her face. Tenten was holding in her hand a paper that she kept looking. It looked like a letter.  
Two sentences immediately came into his mind.  
1, Tenten never smiled like a silly girl in love, there must be something not right with her today.  
2, he wanted to know who had written it.

"What's it?" He asked with a calm voice, not showing his surprise.  
Tenten didn't even hear him, too busy to read and reread her letter.  
Neji frowned, got up and slowly approached her. "Tenten."  
She looked up at him, "Oh, hi Neji! I didn't notice you. How are you? "  
He scowled and pointed the paper she was holding. "What is it?"  
"Oh that!" Her smiles, already large, get larger. "It's a love letter."  
_"What?"_  
"A love letter! Aren't you jealous, Neji?" She asked, shaking the paper in front of him.  
He simply raised his eyebrows.

Him, jealous? C'mon. Neji royally didn't care.  
Tenten _was_ a girl, and very pretty with that. Not very feminine, true, but very pretty with all that. The guys had every right to like her, and although she was _his_ teammate, it wasn't _his business_. It wasn't _his job _to stop them, even though he knew that she was very well able to protect herself - she had already proven it at least thousands times. So why did it bother him that much?

When Tenten came back with a different letter every days, and that she seemed to open the news with open arms, the Hyuuga couldn't help but find that very exasperating. Even mediating can't help his mind to think about it.

_What a sticky jerk_, Neji thought, watching Tenten showing another letter to Sakura, Ino and Hinata, who, according to his understanding, stupidly found it _really romantic_.  
Neji was sitting in the park with his friends. He hadn't wanted to come when Lee had invited him, preferring to train extensively instead of wasting his precious time. But when he learned that Tenten was going, he agreed immediately, thinking that he might take the opportunity to know who was stupid enough to send her letters every day.  
He heard that Kiba was talking to him but he paid no attention, too busy spying on Tenten. Their group wasn't too far from them, but he didn't hear the girls speaking. He tried to read theirs lips.  
"Hey, Neji!" loudly called Kiba, and Neji growled.  
"What?"  
"What're you staring at for an hour like this?"  
Kiba followed his eyes and, seeing the girls, he burst out laughing. "Oh, look at that! You're finally proving that you're not gay!" He laughed, and said, "Don't worry Neji. You know you could get any girls you want."  
"Shut up," Neji grumbled and Kiba cheerfully explained what he had seen to Lee and Naruto, the two noisiest boys of Konoha.  
"NO WAY!" Lee then yelled, startled. "I can't believe that Neji is in love with our blossom flower, Tenten!"  
Naruto laughed, pointing him, but Neji glared at them, stopping them dead in their fun. Never annoy a Hyuuga, they had quickly learned that rule. So they calmed down.  
"I'm not in love with her." Neji simply said, observing Tenten by far. "I'm just wondering who's the bastard who sends her love letters."  
"SOMEBODY'S SENDING TENTEN..." Loudly start Lee, but Neji abruptly hit him in the back of the skull.  
"Ouch, that hurts!"  
Shikamaru, who was lazily watching clouds until then, suddenly raised his head.  
"You're saying that Tenten receives love letters?"  
Neji folded his arms and nodded.  
"Troublesome," Shikamaru said, true to him before asking, "Why don't you ask her who's the guy?"  
"She doesn't want to answer."  
Shikamaru raised his eyebrow, thinking.  
"I warn you, man. You better hurry and go ask her out. Otherwise this man's gonna take her. Girls REALLY like _romance_."  
"I have no intention to ask her out." Neji rudely replied, exasperated.  
"Yeah, yeah," Naruto sarcastically taunted, sitting right next to Neji. "That's why you always want to touch her when you train with!"  
Neji looked at him for a moment before saying, "Hakke Rokujuu Yon-"  
"Okay, okay, okay!" The jinshuriki rapidly said, stepping back. "Calm down, I withdraw what I said!"

That night, Neji was unable to sleep. He wondered throughout the evening why it bothered him so much that Tenten liked someone else, and, after about two hours of mental torture, he came with the conclusion that he simply didn't like seeing _his _Tenten with someone else because it wasn't him. And it was quite normal: he knew her way better than anyone.

Fuck, Tenten was and will only be his.

* * *

It was nineteen in a half. Neji, after a long and tiring practice, was finally returning home. He walked as usual near the prestigious restaurant, admiring the light. The good smells of the meals reached his nostrils, reminding him that he was starved.  
He growled and decided to quickly come home, but his eyes suddenly fell on a brunette, only seeing her back. He immediately recognized Tenten's hair.  
What was she doing there, sitting all alone?  
He decided to go see her.

"Hey," Neji said as he approached her. "What are you doing..."  
But when Neji perfectly saw Tenten, he couldn't finish his sentence: she was unrecognizable. Her hair, normally attached in two buns, was now down, and Neji had to force himself not to touch them, smell them or put his face into it because they looked so damn beautiful.  
This was unfortunately not all. Tenten, strong kunoichi, Mistress of Weapon, tomboy, lively and dynamics, was currently wearing _makeup_. Her eyelashes were long, highlighting her so warm beautiful chocolate's eyes, and her lips were pink and shiny.  
His mouth immediately became dry. He wanted to touch his lips with his, and again, Neji hadn't noticed her outfit. Normally, Tenten was wearing baggy and comfortable pants to move easily when she was fighting. Well, tonight, no. She was wearing a pretty black dress with straps, the hem stopped at mid-thigh, perfectly showing her perfect and long legs.

_Oh. My. God._

He even came to wonder if it really was Tenten, until she spoke.  
"Hi Neji!" She bowed and then smiled. "What do you think, is that too much?" She asked as she stood up. She took a turn on herself.  
He couldn't help his lavender eyes to fall on her cleavage, which he could guess the birth of her breasts. It was just... well, sexy as hell.

"Why are you dressed like that?" He managed to ask with great difficulty.  
"I have a date today," she calmly explained with a smile.  
Neji felt his heart immediately tighten, and for a little moment, he didn't say anything. Tenten sat down again and looked at the clock. "He should come in a few minutes."  
Neji gulped and tried to calm himself down, and when he was better, he asked,with his hard tone, "An _appointment_ with whom?"  
Tenten looked suddenly surprised, her big brown eyes wide as she answered, "Oh, I didn't tell you? I've finally meet Akira!"  
_"_Akira."  
"Akira Ashirama! It's him who's sending me letters every day!"  
Neji silently watched Tenten joyfully jumping on her chair, her long hair following the movement.  
"Where's he?" He asked after a little moment, controlling himself.  
"Uh… In the bathroom," she quickly said. "He's very amusing!"

Ok, Neji tried to consider the situation before losing all his control. If he correctly understood, if Tenten had make up, undone her buns and made the effort to wear a dress, it was only and just because she was meeting the guy?  
Alright…  
She'd never do it for him, damn it! And there she did for an asshole because he sent her stupid love letters every day?  
Neji clenched his fist. _Calm down, Neji. It's just an appointment.  
_Just a date? It wasn't just an appointment for God's sake! It was a fucking date, in this fucking restaurant with fucking candles on tables! And Tenten seemed to fucking love it!  
Oh yeah he was really pissed. He felt anger grow up inside him, thinking that he absolutely need to go have two words with this Akira, showing him his way of thinking.  
Neji stayed silent, thinking.  
Then, finally, after exactly thirty seconds, the prodigy had an idea. And a perfect one.

He simply sat down to the chair that opposite her.  
"What are you doing?" Tenten asked, surprised. "You can't stay here, he will come soon."  
"I'm hungry," He slowly answered and, when the waiter came to take their order, he said, "Just water; I'll decide the rest later."  
Tenten immediately tried to speak when she saw the waiter nod his head, "No, he's not with-"  
But the server was already gone. Tenten furiously glared at him. "What are you doing?"  
"What are _you_ doing?" Neji angrily defied. "You're not serious with this guy!"  
"Of course I am! Why do you care?"  
Neji clenched his teeth. "This guy, you don't even know him. He must be a big asshole."  
"I do whatever I want Neji! Who do you think you are! It's none of your business!"  
"Like hell it is!" He suddenly yelled, grabbing her by the wrist. "You deserve much better than a guy like that!"  
Tenten tried to remove her hand but he was holding her too tightly. "Like who?" She asked in a harsh tone. She raised her gaze to him. "How can you say that? You don't even know him, Neji. Akira is totally your opposite. He's gentle, charming, adorable and _romantic_." She took a pose and added, "_Handsome_."  
It took a great effort to Neji to ignore her comment. He perfectly knew that he was _way better_ than this guy, and that Tenten knew it too.  
He looked at her. "Maybe, except that Mr. Perfect is still not there. Looks like you're stuck with me."  
"He'll come," Tenten replied, determined; which made her look even more... gorgeous.  
"You don't sound very sure of yourself," Neji said, raising his eyebrow.  
"I do _not_! He's on he's way, and when he will be here, I don't wanna see you here!"  
"Too bad because you will." He growled. He won't let her down that easily.  
"What's your fucking problem, Hyuuga?" she was really pissed, now. "I see. You're jealous, right?"  
He scowled. "Don't flatter yourself."  
"Just admit it already!"  
"I am not jealous," he firmly said, his eyes locked in hers.  
"Then leave the fuck out of here, Hyuuga! If you don't do it, I'll-"  
"What?" He chuckled. "You can't even touch me."  
"Just say it again."  
He raised his eyebrow. "You can't-"  
He was about to finish his sentence when the waiter came to their table with his water. They drew back their face, because apparently, they were leaning into each other when they were arguing. Neji didn't even notice, but he was still hording her wrist.  
"Do you want something else, sir?" The waiter politely asked to him.  
"Nothing." Neji quickly answered; his eyes still on Tenten's.  
"What about you, Miss?"  
She didn't look at him as she said, "Nothing, thanks."  
Neji, silently looking at her, fold his arms over his chest. "You could've order something. I'll pay for you."  
"Well, I don't want you to do it! Akira will."  
A flash of defiance passed into the prodigy's eyes. "Really?" He sarcastically chuckled, "And how? He seems to be very busy at the bathroom; you should go check if he doesn't need your help."  
Tenten took a breath, surely trying to avoid his jibe.  
"Just stop being so jealous, Neji!"  
"I'm not-"  
"Really? So why are you here, spoiling my date?" She raised her eyebrows. "Tell me at least one good reason."  
Neji remain silent, his teeth clenched. He looked at her and tried to stay calm, but his anger was too huge.  
"Obviously," he said. "I'm so fucking jealous." Tenten widely opened her eyes, and he continued, "I don't like to see you with other men, it make me sick." His lavender eyes locked into her as he spoke. His fiery could perfectly be heard, and she jumped as he screamed, "Fuck Tenten, you know damn well that _I_ should be the one sitting here with you, instead of him! It should be _me_, goddamn it, it _should be me_!"  
He drew her wrist that he was still holding, and Tenten's face came up just close to his. Neji was surprised by the closeness of their face for a split second, but his body moved before he even thinks: he violently pressed his lips on hers and kissed her. His two hands grabbed her cheeks, and he deepened the kiss, roughly nibbling her mouth.  
Tenten was a little surprised, but she didn't pull away. Actually, she kissed him back and even moaned, to his amazement.  
"Wait," he pulled away. He was a little breathless, "Why are you..."  
She placed a finger on his mouth, cheerfully cutting him of in his sentence. She smiled. "Neji, you're so cute when you're irritated. It was worth all lies."  
He blinked. Twice. "What."  
"All is false!" She declared, laughing, seeming to find it really funny. "no one's sending me love letters. Akira is a friend of mine," she stroked his face. "…And the letters are only empty piece of papers."  
Neji didn't say anything. Apparently, he didn't find it funny.  
"Come on," Tenten said, and she encircled his neck with her arms. "It's just a joke. At least, I know right now that you love me."  
He looked at her. "…You've made this just to know if I loved you?"  
She slightly nodded her head. "Yes."  
"You could've asked me."  
"Oh no. I know you, Neji. You wouldn't have answered me if I did." Neji sighed, looking away. "Are you mad?" Tenten asked, worried.  
He slowly shook his head. "No. I just don't understand how had you fooled me that easily."  
She smiled, and kissed his lips. "It was really easy. This dress made half of the job."  
He looked at her, enjoying the view. Neji smirked. "It's true. Where have you find that?"  
"Ino," she answered. "And this is Sakura's make up."  
He'll go thank Yamanaka and Haruno later. Neji ran his fingers through her hair, enjoying the softness. He stroked her cheek and whispered to her ear, "You look beautiful."  
Tenten blushed. "Thanks."  
"But next time, don't pick a restaurant if you want me to yell. Everyone is staring."  
She opened her mouth and looked around, choked. "Oh, sorry," she apologized, looking down.

Neji nodded and smiled. "Let's eat."

* * *

Thanks for reading! Sorry for any mistakes I did, I hope that it wasn't too weird :/  
Please tell me what you think with a review!


	3. Babies

Hi ! Been a long time :D

So, this is very short, but I like it :D

The great Masashi kishimoto owns Naruto. :D

* * *

**Babies**

* * *

"Neji."  
"Neji!"  
"Hn."  
"NEJI!"  
Neji growled and looked at her, slightly annoyed, "What?"  
They were resting at Tenten's home after a long training session. Tenten's head was on Neji's shoulder while she was watching TV and Neji was simply reading.  
Tenten smiled and pointed the TV: there was a show about babies. "Look at them!" She joyfully said.  
Neji slowly followed her finger with his eyes and watched the babies in silence. They were sniffing and sobbing, and it was pretty loud. He winced. "So?"  
Tenten childishly clapped her hands. "Come on Neji, don't you like them?"  
"No. They're too noisy."  
"But I bet you were too!"  
He raised his eyebrows to her, saying nothing. Tenten rolled her eyes, "Oh yeah. The Hyuuga prodigy surely never cried, even when he was a baby."  
He shrugged his shoulders and went back to his book, until Tenten says, thoughtfully, "But I do really want one."  
This time, Neji was surprised.  
"What?" He closed his book with a snap and turned to her. "You want a baby?"  
"Yeah... I mean, look at them, they're so cute. I want one!"  
"But, Tenten, you're only 19."  
"So what?" She crossed her arms over her chest. "You know I'd be able to take care of them! I've always been alone, now I want a family. Come on Neji..." She put her arms around his neck, pulling him against her, drew his face close to hers. She gave him a mischievous smile when he groaned. "Come on! Do it, for me! So, the next time we make it, you won't use condoms."  
"We're not even married."  
"But we will soon. I'm your fiancée, remember?" She showed him her ring.  
He shook his head. "Stop talking nonsense."  
"But I'm deadly serious!"  
_Of course she _is. He sighed, "Tenten..."  
"What? Admit it's a pretty good idea. Don't you want to have some little Hyuugas?"  
"Little Hyuuga, no, because there's plenty of it at my place and it's already widely sufficient."  
"Alright, then some little Tenten. Don't you want some?"  
He watched her a moment, his lavender eyes locked in her chocolate eyes.  
"Of course I'd love to," he finally answered, and Tenten gave him a big smile. "But later, not now."  
She pouted. "Later like what?"  
"I don't know, Ten. When we'll be at least 25."  
He stroked her hair as she said, "But I want one now!"  
"Later."  
"Oh God, you're not funny!"  
He smiled, and picked up his book, except that Tenten had another idea instead.  
She closed the book. "Don't you want to have a little fun?" She asked with a playful smile. She looked down at his lips.  
Seeing what she had in mind, Neji smirked, nodded and drew her lips against his, kissing her fervently. She let out a moan when she felt his tongue lick her lower lips and she pressed herself more tightly against him.  
"_Neji_"  
he slowly pulled out and put his forehead against hers. "Yes?"  
"25 is too old!"  
He rolled his eyes. "Fine. 23."  
Satisfied, she smiled and kiss him again, but this time, it was more slowly, more and more lovingly.  
When later, their exchange of passion ended, and that she was tenderly lying against his chest, sleeping, he looked at her.  
Man, he would do anything for her.

* * *

So, how was it ? I had a little trouble writting this... I don't know if "some Hyuuuga babies" means something, or not.  
Please tell me your thought ? Please ? Just one word ! :D  
Had you read the last chapter ? Madara is crazy !


	4. Weakened

**Hi ! I will admit that I'm not really happy with you guys... I don't understant why yon don't review, whereas you favorite, alert, and I see you guys read my story. I don't know why. Why ? Are you guys too lazy like Shikamaru to tell me what you're thinking of my story ? é_è (pout) Review ! review !**

Tell my if I make any mistakes, I really need to improve my english. Thanks ! 

**Now time for read :) **

* * *

Weakened

* * *

This morning, Tenten dodged all Neji's blows. He had failed to touch her every time he tried, and it was very, very weird. She managed to (almost) hurt him; well she brushed him whereas usually It was a lost cause: he was way too fast.  
So when she managed to dodge his _kaiten_ and his _Hakke Rokujuu yonsho_, she thought that there was something wrong with him. And very weird. Because Neji was usually unbeatable.  
"Hey," she quickly called, dodging without much trouble one of his punches. "Are you okay Neji? "  
"I'm fine."  
He had responded half-heartedly, as if asleep. She frowned. He didn't even look at her!  
"Neji!" She loudly said to make him react.  
This time he lifted up his purple's eyes and stopped moving. "Yes?" He softly and calmly asked.  
"What's the matter? You didn't even manage to touch me once today. "  
"Oh really?" He sound tired.  
She nodded firmly, "Yes. What are you thinking about?"  
He slowly shook his head. "Nothing. Can we continue now?"  
Tenten, not at all agreed, approached him and with the back of her hand, she quickly touched his forehead. She immediately drew back: he was so boiling!  
"My God!" She exclaimed, horrified. "You're fevering!"  
He sniffed. "Not at all."  
"Stop pretending Neji! You have a fever; you're sick. Why didn't you tell me? "  
He snorted. "Stop it Tenten! First, it's nothing, and two, it shouldn't stop me from fighting."  
She looked up at him, her hands on her hips. "Without wishing to offend you, Neji, it prevents you from fighting. You're a thousand times slower!"

Tenten jumped in surprise as he sneezed, but Neji spoke before she could protest, "Whatever. We don't stop-Atchoo! (he sniffed) Training."  
Tenten winced.  
"Neji, of course we will! It won't help you if you're sick. It'll worsen your case, and me, well, I can beat you without moving, which is not a practice."  
"Tenten." He called with a weak voice, but he sound a little upset.  
"Yes? "  
"Whatever my current state, I beat you anyway."  
She rolled her eyes. Even sick, he remained arrogant and conceited!  
"Yes of course!" She sarcastically said, and she sighed. "Neji, you see that you're not able to fight. Come with me instead. I'll take care of you." She smiled, finding the idea great.  
"You take care of me?" He repeated, amazed. The idea seemed absurd.  
Tenten took his arm and pulled him up with force. "Yes, we're going home. Where is the problem?"  
He remained silent, watching her without understanding. "Why?"  
"Mm?"  
"Why are you doing this?"  
_Because I love you! _A voice cried in her head as she remained silent, watching how his beautiful eyes looked tired, but Tenten decided better not to say that. She knew that Neji felt nothing toward her, unfortunately. But with his face so close to hers, it was difficult to properly think. She blushed, "Because…" She stammered, intimidated by his closeness. "I hate to see you like that."  
He frowned, looking at her like he didn't seems to believe her. Finally, he said, "Okay, but I'm not sick."  
"Oh really?" She started to walk. "And you're what, then?"  
He sneezed. "... _Weakened_ would be a better term. "  
"Weakened because you have the flu!" She pointed him with a big smile. "Just admit it, you're sick."  
"Tch."

When they arrived at Tenten's, she forced him to lie down in her own bed - seeing him there made her feel weird- and she had managed to put a thermometer in his mouth (he was so stubborn).  
Reaching the kitchen, she grabbed two pills of ibuprofen. She returned with the two pills and a glass of water, smiling.  
"What is it?" He asked with difficulty, removing the thermometer, which showed 40 ° C. Tenten strongly expected it and only raised her eyebrows.  
He folded his blankets over him and she could only see his head. _So cute!_ She thought, seeing his cheeks reddened by fever.  
"Medicines. Swallow it, and you'll quickly feel better." She handed him the glass and folded her arms over her chest. "And you wanted to train in these conditions! You don't see how you're sick? "  
"I will always train whatever happened and, I repeat, I'm not sick but _weakened_."  
She rolled her eyes and tenderly watched him taking his pills. It did her happiness to take care of him like that. He looked like a child, and it was fun because Neji had nothing of a child.  
"There," he said in a weak voice once he had finished swallowing. "I've swallowed it. And I don't feel much better."  
"Wait till it do something!"  
"... " He shrugged. "Absurd."  
"You've never taken any medication in your life?" Tenten asked, annoyed by his behavior, why was he so arrogant?  
He shook his head. "I've never needed."  
She shook her head, too tired herself to contradict him. "Anyway. Try to sleep now."  
_"Sleep?" _  
"Yes, duh, sleep! It's very easy: you close your eyes and you enter into a phase of nap."  
"Very funny," he sarcastically said, raising his eyes to look at her, his lavender eyes locked in hers. "I've slept all night. I'm not tired, and most importantly, we need to train."  
She began to get exasperated. He only has those words in mouth, even with 40 ° C fever! She tried to remain calm. He was so stubborn!  
"Neji, you're sick. You do not train if you're not healed; otherwise it won't do anything to you except being worse. So now you shut your mouth and you sleep! "  
He growled. "For the umpteenth time Tenten, I'm not tired! "  
"Well," she sighed, "what do you want to do then?"  
He closed his eyes for a moment, and then opened them with an idea. "Tenten?"  
"Yes? "  
"Come here."  
She was silent for a moment, afraid she might not have heard him very well.  
"You want me to come? "  
"I think that's what I just said," he sarcastically replied, rolling his eyes.  
She rolled her eyes too and stepped toward him. She stopped near his (her) bed. "Like that?"  
"Yes. Sit down."  
She complied and sat on the floor, right next to his face. She could even hear him breathing.  
"There. You had something to say?"  
"No. I just want you next to me."  
She blushed. "Seriously?"  
"Yes."

"..."

"…Tenten."  
She turned her head to look at him. His beautiful eyes looked weary, and that was all she could see as she was so close. "Yes?" She answered with a little voice.  
"You are beautiful."  
"What!" She screamed and then she began to giggle awkwardly. "Neji, you must be really sick if you're talking like that!"  
"Not at all." He raised his hands and gently touched her cheek. "I'm serious. "  
"Neji..."  
She closed her eyes as he approached his face to hers and she felt his hot and wet lips on hers. He kissed her tenderly and gently, and she thought her heart would break her chest: it was beating so hard.  
He smiled against her lips, and Tenten smiled too, unable to restrain herself, before she realizes what he was doing.  
"Am I dreaming or..." She looked at him, wide chocolate eyes opened. "You just passed me your germs?"  
He blinked. Twice. "What?"  
"Yes, I'm gonna be sick too!"  
He frowned. "Stop talking nonsense. How could you be sick if I'm not?"  
"Well, _weakened_, if it's the word you want!"  
"Whatever," he whispered, and when he kissed her again, she forgot everything.

* * *

**I love them, they're so cuuute :3**

Anyway I was wondering if you guys could give me some theme... You know, to give me inspiration ? Just one word is enough, like, I don't know : love, hatred... all those stuff.

Pleaaase click the review button and revieewwwwww, it'll make me soo happy ! I see you, silent readers ! 


	5. Questions

__**Hi ! Thanks you all for your review, favoriting ! I'm so glaad ! ^^  
Sadly, I don't own Naruto... BUT I WILL ONE DAY ! Naruto will be my maan (Yeah, I'm crazy XD)**

Enjoy :)  


* * *

**Questions_  
_**

* * *

_Ugh, what are they doing here?  
_Tenten looked at the bimbos who, as usual, were watching Neji during his training. They were wearing makeup and wore short dresses, probably to impress the Hyuuga prodigy, in vain. He was of course only focused on his training and had not yet seen them.  
Tenten, amused, immediately decided to betray the feminist cause.  
''Neji, the girls right there... they're looking at you.''  
Neji frowned questioningly, and turned his head to look the group of girl who was watching him with a chuckle. When they noticed that he looked at them, they began to blush and whisper word to each of them, giggling. Neji turned to his teammate and shrugged. "So?"  
"It really makes nothing?" She asked, incredulously.  
He shook his head and his hair followed with grace. She refrained herself not to stroke them with her fingertips. "As long as they do not bother me while I'm training, it's okay. And they don't." He said. "You, unlike them..." He raised his lavender eyes on her, as to insinuate that she bothered him, but he was smiling playfully.  
"What?" She asked and she felt her heart beating faster because of his beautiful smile. "The training is over since at least ten minutes!"  
"You know I always mediate afterwards," he shook his head. "You should know that."  
She groaned against his arrogance, "Answer my questions then, and I'll leave you alone, I promise."  
He sighed deeply and turned to her. "Which questions exactly, Tenten?"  
"You… don't find them pretty?" She timidly asked with a tiny voice suddenly. She pointed the girls with her chin. "Not even a little? Don't lie."  
Neji briefly looked at the girls again, then his eyes met Tenten's as he muttered, shaking his head, "Not really."  
_I can't believe it!_ Tenten thought, _he's really special. Any guy would find these Barbie dolls really hot. And there were all sorts in the group: a brunette, blonde, redhead, one with black hair ... He had plenty of choice._  
A thought suddenly struck her, and she had a sudden exclamation of surprise as she asked, "Hey, you're sure you're not gay?"  
His turn to groan. He closed his eyes and replied with a sigh.  
"For the umpteenth time Tenten, I tell you that I am not. Let me mediate now."  
"Wait!"  
"What?"  
"There is at least _one girl_ that you like, isn't it Neji?" She was really curious.  
"None." His baritone voice replied.  
"Really not? Not even a little?" When she saw him wince, she instantly jumped with joy. "You lied! I know you by heart Neji! So who is sheee?"  
"Nobody."  
"Oh come on, say it to me! I won't tell anyone. "  
This time, Neji opened his eyes and rolled them. He knew that Tenten wasn't able to keep a secret. Still, it made her even more cute ...  
He blinked. What _the hell_ was he thinking?  
"Come on, tell me!" She insisted, clapping like a child.  
He shook his head.  
She pouted, which had the only result of make him growl. "Please, Neji?"  
Now he saw her big chocolate eyes imploring, and he found it so tempting ... Must resist her puppy dog eyes.  
"No," he contradicted with a hoarse voice this time.  
"But Neji! Well then, tell me what color are her eyes at least."  
He shook his head as she muttered, "It's just a color, Neji! Please?"  
When he remained silent, she rolled her eyes, exasperated. Where was the problem? This was only the eyes color anyway. Why didn't he want to answer?  
"Chocolate."  
"Uh?"  
"She has chocolate eyes. " He seemed a little annoyed.  
_As 80 percent of people who live in this planet_, Tenten thought, frustrated. _It's gonna be hard to guess who she is!  
_"Oh? And her hair?"  
Neji was careful to not make eye contact. "Brown."  
"Ahhh, so you love brunettes!" Tenten noted, increasingly interested. "How is she? I mean, physically?"  
Neji, this time, couldn't help his eyes to look at her body. "... "He blushed and cleared his throat, embarrassed.  
"Fine. "Tenten said when she was sure that he wasn't going to say something else. "Don't answer if you want! So she's a kunoichi or a civil? If yes, which village?"  
"She's a Kunoichi of Konoha ..." He replied slowly. "Tenten, I do not know many people outside of Konoha."  
"Of course you do! Oh! I know who she's!" Neji froze as she continued, "Isn't she the girl with whom you were hanging out in this mission that we had in Suna? What's her name again? Kaede?"  
"What? No!" He shook his head. "I was hanging out with her for the mission." Tenten nodded and added, "And I said she was from Konoha. She's very noisy and stupid. And childish."  
Tenten looked disgusted as she repeated, "Stupid and noisy? Childish? And you love her?"  
Neji smiled this time. "But she's really beautiful, so her defects become qualities. And she knows ... how to talk to me."  
Tenten was chocked. He never talked like that... "Beautiful, you said?"  
"Yes."  
"How Beautiful?"  
He rolled his eyes, sighing. "What do you want me to answer? She's beautiful, and that's it."  
She shrugged and remained silent. His lavender eyes resting on her made her blush. As if he could saw her soul... Shaking her head, she cleared her mind and decided to continue her interview.  
"I see." She cleared her throat. "Well, Neji, I really don't see who you're talking about. A brunette kunoichi with chocolate eyes who is, stupid, noisy, childish and _really beautiful_, as you said, it doesn't exist, and besides, I think you dreamt because you-"  
She suddenly felt something soft and hot pressed against her lips, and she felt her heart missing a beat as she realized what he was doing. He had let his hands on her cheeks to keep face in place as he caught her lips with his. Tenten's heart was beating so loud that she was sure Neji could hear her.  
Tenten thought - she wasn't quite sure – that she heard a scream from the background, probably from his fans, but she was too shocked to react.  
**"OH MY GOD NEJI Hyuuga IS kissing **_**me**_**!"** Was the only sentence that was in her mind. Especially that the damn prodigy was kissing oh so well... She shivered when his mouth opened hers to caress them. Tenten blushed and was about to kiss him back but he drew back.  
Her face was as red as a tomato as he spoke, his eyes locked in hers,  
"I'm not dreaming. This girl exist, because I train with her every days since I'm 11 and I beat her every day, especially that she spends her time annoying me with some ridiculous question when I want to meditate, just like now , so I know what I'm talking about." He shook his head. "And this girl who's standing in front of me doesn't even understand that I was describing her when she was asking me who I like. As I said earlier: incredibly _stupid_."  
And right after that, he stood up and went away. Tenten was speechless for a moment, until she screamed,  
"Stupid yourself, NEJI Hyuuga! Wait till I catch you, you're gonna pay for that! And I signal that I've already beaten you, at least twice! AND I'M NOT CHILDISH!"  
_But she is _really _beautiful, so_ _her defects become qualities.  
_She blushed. "Jerk."  
But when she went away, the mistress's weapon threw a big smile to the bimbos, who were looking at her, speechless.

* * *

**Thanks you for reading ! :) Sorry for my mistaaakes, I hope that my english isn't too bad :/  
Have you guys read the last chapter ? I crieeeddd ! Itachiiiiiiiiiii !  
****Please tell me your thought in a review ! :3 **


	6. Anxiety

**Mayou chan : ...I can't believe it. Chapter five hasn't even had a single review whereas my mailbox is filled with notification of poeple who add my story to their favorite or follows. Besides the hits! I have at least 100 hits on this story everyday! And no reviews! What should I do? I just want to hear what you think about my one-shots, is that too much to ask?**

**I'm posting another one-shot anyway for those who had reviewed before (love you!)but If no one is reviewing, I will stop posting... since I don't know if you like it or not.**

The awesome Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto :D

* * *

**Anxiety**

_Tenten point of view_

It was nearly midnight and everyone was in their houses in Konoha.  
Everyone except us, obviously.  
I was exhausted, breathless and shaking. Neji of course, dared to be in perfect health despite the_ eighteen hours_ of training we were doing. Yes, _eighteen hours_, that meant that we were training since 6am, and it was eleven at night! With only _10 minutes_ break. Wasn't it pure madness or rather suicide? Oh, well, with Neji it was _normal_. Although we usually only had eight hours of training, and again, it's was too much. Look: Sakura had only four hours of training, Hinata five, Ino three… I was the only one who was doing it _all day_! All because of the goddamn prodigy, Neji Hyuuga!  
I didn't know who had put in his stubborn head that he wasn't trained enough- surely his uncle- but today he didn't want us to stop training at all. Gai sensei had even congratulated us, saying that our "youth is full of will." Before leaving with Lee. Sometimes I envy them and I want to train with them, but I don't think I would be able to train with them without yelling them to shut up.  
That left Neji. Who wanted us to train _20 hours _today. This meant that we were supposed to train two hours again!  
Damn it, I wasn't as crazy as him! I wanted to live! He totally didn't care that I was on the verge of fainting.  
Why was Hyuuga Neji so selfish, so arrogant, so conceited and _cold_...? Sometimes I wonder how I can be in love with a guy like that. His cold light eyes and expressionless perfectly showed what he feels for me: nothing. Yet despite the way he treated me, my love for him remained intact. Unfortunately.  
Neji dodged my shadow shuriken without great difficulty, which surprised me because I usually never missed my target, even with him. I guess if it wasn't the prodigy, my enemy would already be dead. I let out a long sigh when I saw him coming dangerously close to me.  
"Can't we stop?" I asked again in a weaker voice than what I had expected, but oddly Neji became deaf when I was asking him such questions while we trained. Actually, he really seemed not to have heard me, because he approached me like the speed of light and began to attack me with his hands where his chakra was concentrated. I dodged his blows as best as I could, but too tired, I received one of his blows in _the_ place where it hurts: right in my solar plexus.  
An exclamation of surprise escaped me: the punch took my breath away and made me fly to the nearby tree, which I hit in full force. And believe me, it hurts so bad.  
"Tenten!"  
I opened my eyes and winced painfully as I tried to breath. Wow! You could call it a perfectly placed blow. I can't even breathe… I could barely move. Neji was truly a prodigy.  
I tried to get up but felt a warm hand resting on my wrist that kept me from any action.  
"Don't move," He said softly, his voice was strangely gentle or was I hallucinating again? "You'll hurt yourself." He put his hand on my back and softly lifted me, helping me to take a sitting position. "Take a deep breathe… yes, like that," he whispered, "Inhale, exhale."  
I did so without protest, I was so injured, and even breathing was hurting. I whined.  
"Tenten, I'm _so_ sorry."  
Neji Hyuuga was apologizing. A sight worth to see!  
"It's nothing," I weakly answered, but I didn't even understand myself; my voice was so low.  
Suddenly I saw his beautiful face in front of mine, his pearly white eyes were full of anxiety. Neji Hyuuga, worried? Astonishing! I wanted to laugh but it hurt too much to do that. I winced again.  
A fold barred his forehead, and he shook his head, causing his long black hair to fall on his back with perfection.  
"Where does it hurt?"  
He looked at me and without waiting for my answer, he put his hand on my belly - which made me shiver - and the warmth of his fingers soothed my pain. What his expert hands were doing to me was driving me crazy... "Are you feeling better?" He whispered, looking at me. "Should I stop?"  
"I'm okay," I answered.  
To my regrets, he removed his hand. As I prepared to get up, Neji suddenly did something that surprised me: he put an arm under my legs and another on my back to carry me bridal style, and silently started walking as if nothing had happened.  
"Neji?" I let escape as I didn't believe my eyes.  
"Rest on me," he said without looking at me, with a cold tone. "I'll take you home."  
"Neji..."  
"_Shh_, Tenten, sleep."  
Anyway, I was too tired to realize how his tone was gentle, how his gestures were tender and how his eyes were filled with concern. I let my head rest against his muscular chest, and clutching his shirt with my hand, I felt his soft lips on my forehead before I fall asleep against his body, exhausted.

Neji Hyuuga, conceited, selfish and cold? Not always!

* * *

**Can you please review this time without leaving? Just one word is enough :D  
**


	7. Love

**Author's note : **HI people! I've finally finished writing this! Took me a looooonnnnngggg time... I had to find the plot, write it in French and translate it in English... x)  
Anyway, I hope you'll like it :) It's kinda sad but full of love :D

- Masashi Kishimoto (c) Naruto -

* * *

**Love**

* * *

The wait was too long.  
Tenten was sitting outside his hospital room since 6am, so that she began to know by heart the place: a pale light was illuminating the scene, making the place look even more sinister; the walls were painted in light blue which aggravated the impression of freshness and the white ground didn't help - especially since everything smelled too much neat. Nothing seemed happy, which didn't help her mood at all.  
She was tired and her eyes were heavy with sleep but she wouldn't move from there, not before she had at least one information about his state. Her whole body was numb, and she had to tighten her fists to keep them from shaking violently. She was hardly bitting her lower all day and it was swollen, but she didn't care. If getting hurt took away the feeling of pain that she felt in her chest, she wasn't going to stop.  
This was at least fifteen hours that she was sitting there and it was night outside. She was only seeing a white door, praying. Pray that Neji, her teammate and more important than that the love of her life, is alive and that she can see him. Godaime had done everything possible and told her earlier that it was okay, that he was saved, but she had to give him time to wake up.  
"Meanwhile," Tsunade had said, anxiously watching her, "You better get some rest. You don't look good and you must be exhausted."  
Tenten had simply nodded and said nothing. Rest? But how could she rest when Neji was between life and death? Impossible! All because of herself ... If she'd had been stronger, she could have protected herself and he wouldn't have had to help her.  
Tenten stuck her head between her knees. She could still see the blow he had received... A shiver ran through her.

Neji and Tenten had have a mission in Kumo. A simple B rank mission - a mission not very hard, but it needed a minimum of ability - where they had to brought a rich to her home in her native village, to Kumo. The mission was over, they were on their way home when they encountered outlaw shinobi of Kumo who had attacked them without reason. They were surrounded by twelve masked people, and it had immediately been a bloodbath. Electrified or not weapons were flying everywhere, and the fighting was a violence that was solely intended death. Tenten had killed three people, Neji seven and Tenten was injured in the arm, so that she couldn't defend herself at the end. Two against one, Neji had received blows on blows in his vital areas - although he had managed to kill them all both. He had collapsed on the floor, whispering "Tenten" before lose consciousness.

Shocked and terrified, Tenten had returned on foot to Konoha's hospital, issuing incomprehensible sentences to the receptionist who had watched her with a curious eye. After a while she decided to call Shizune, which had herself called for Tsunade so that she takes care of Neji. Tsunade had taken a serious look by observing her friend's body, and she asked her again to explain what had happened.  
Breathless, Tenten had repeated for the umpteenth time, "Outlaw shinobi of Kumo attacked us," except that the Fifth Hokage wanted more information. Their size, their weapons, their ability, if they seemed to have a Kekkei Genkai, their elements...  
Tenten had said all she knew. Then, when Tsunade had banned her to see his Neji, she was mad. Why was she not allowed to see him? Why had she not allowed to wait in his room with him, why wasn't she allowed to know if he was safe? Why, why?  
If ever he didn't wake up...  
Tenten looked up and saw two nurses walk past it. The girls were chatting joyfully, and seemed to go to Neji's room. Tenten immediatly stood up. "Excuse me..." she said, catching their attention.  
"Yes?" The blonde inquired, smiling. "May I help you, Miss?"  
"Can I see Neji?"  
They exchanged an embarrassed gaze. "Tsunade-Hime has strictly forbidden..."  
"Why?" Tenten had to keep her voice to rise in the treble. She also had to remember not to cry. "Why? I just want to see him, nothing more..."  
The brunette had a compassionate look, and she looked at her friend, biting her lip. "Please." Tenten pleaded, her voice trembling. "He's my teammate..."  
"Well," sighed the blond, defeated. "Go ahead. But be discreet. If Godaime see that you-we disobeyed..."  
Tenten nodded, thanking them and took a deep breath before opening the door.  
Her heart stopped – or was it only an impression? She couldn't tell. She entered his room, her eyes on him. His skin was really pale and he had a lot of bandages around his torso, but he was still so beautiful. Tenten rushed towards him and sat on the chair that was next to his bed. She stroked his sleeping face with hesitant fingers, traced the outline of his features with love. Finally, she took his hand in hers and brought it to her cheek, her eyes closed.  
"I'm sorry, Neji. Sorry to be so weak, sorry to slow you down. I'm so sorry that you're right here, in this bed, all because of me..." She sniffled, bitting her lips. "I love you so much, and I don't want you to leave me, not now."Her voice trembled, but she couldn't stop talking. Her feelings were so huge... "Stay with me forever..."

Tenten must have fell asleep, because when she opened her eyes, the sun's rays were passing through the curtains. She blinked and sat up, just to see that her head rested Neji's arm and that he... was watching her in silence, one hand on her arm.  
He looked weak, but his light violet eyes was locked on hers with depth. He wasn't wearing his Konoha headband and his long hair was falling low over his muscled shoulders. He raised a trembling hand and tenderly touch her cheek, and Tenten couldn't say how she felt. The pure joy of seeing him speak, move, _alive_... She opened her mouth but no words escaped, but Neji spoke first.  
"Tenten," he said softly. "You look terrible."  
Despite his mocking tone, there was relief in his voice.  
Tenten couldn't stop the tears rolling down her cheeks this time. She approached him, and he immediately hugged her tight in his strong arms. "Hey, don't cry." His voice, surprisingly loving only increased her tears.  
She couldn't help the tremors that shook her, nor the flood of tears that flowed down her cheeks.  
"N-Neji," she cried, and he silently took her back against him, stroking her hair.  
He didn't answer, his caresses became more gentle. "You look tired," she  
"You brought me back," he said after a pause. Tenten opened her eyes wide, not understanding.  
"I heard you."  
"You heard-" She paused, thinking about her words, before blushing like a tomato.  
"You were crying." Their faces was very close, one could feel the breath of the other without difficulty. He frowned. "Why were you crying, Ten?"  
She lowered her head. "How do you want me to not? I thought you were... I-"  
Neji stuck his hand under her chin and forced her to meet his gaze. "Tenten."  
To her surprise, he caught her lips in his and surrounded her face with his hands. Tenten sighed and closed her eyes, encircling her arms around his neck to bring him tight against her. She kissed him back, and feeling his hands slowly come down to surround her waist, she stroked his hair. Their kiss was intense, their lips brushed against each other to meet again, more languid and more demanding. Tenten felt herself melting of happiness against his face, her heart pounding hard against his. Just a kiss from him and that's what she became ...  
"Never cry for me," he whispered against her lips, her voice was hoarse and his lips were red. "Promise me know."  
"Why?"  
"Because. You're torturing me with your tears."  
"But what are you talking about?" She placed her hands on his cheeks so that he looks straight in her eyes. "I love you."  
He closed his eyes for a moment. "Listen," he took a deep breath. "Regardless of our feelings... We are Shinobis. Our life is in danger every second. If ever one of us may die before the other... (Tenten winced) requires that the other have to stay alive whatever happen, and live for the other. You promise? Not to lose your life, because I'm not there?" He stroked her face, his fingers slowly erased her tears. "Promise."  
_It's gonna be hard_, she thought but Tenten nodded. "I'll try."  
Neji watched her long, his lavender eyes full of love, before letting his gaze linger on her lips. Before she knew it, his mouth were already there, softer, more tender as he deepened the kiss, making them moaning, groaning and gasping with passion.

The door suddenly opened, revealing Tsunade in person. Tenten jumped with surprise, and Neji only let out an exasperated growl. He prevented Tenten to go, firmly holding her hand.  
"I see you're awake," the Hokage noticed severely. "And you're already playing..." She laughed,"Oh, teenager love."  
Neji frowned, already annoyed. "May I know why you're here?"  
"Calm down, Neji Hyuuga. I just want to examine you before your uncle comes."  
"Hiashi-Sama's coming," Neji simply repeated. "I see."  
Tenten blushed violently and stood up, letting go of is hand. If ever Hiashi Hyuuga knew that she's going out with his nephew, she would literally be dead. The head of the Hyuuga Clan didn't joke.  
"Well, I .. I better go. See you later, Neji."  
But Neji caught her wrist. "Where do you think you're going?"  
Tsunade watched them, an amused smile on her face. It was like watching a soap show in TV.  
"You can stay," The prodigy added.  
"Eek!" Yelled Tenten with a high-pitched voice, "Neji are you crazy? What if your uncle saw us together?"  
"In his eyes we're only teammates, nothing more." He shook his head. "This is what we are, dont forget. At least in appearance."  
"But..."  
"Tenten!" Suddenly called Tsunade, stopping them. The brunette looked up in surprise. Tsunade smiled blandly. "Come see me."  
Tenten complied, not without throwing a quick glance at Neji, who shrugged. She followed the Hokage in the corridor, and the latter took out her wallet.  
"I see that between the Hyuuga and you, it's serious," Tsunade chuckled, opening her wallet. "Remember to take precautions before the big jump. Or you two already did it?"  
She handed Tenten a condom, who suddenly had a red skin. Embarrassed, she took it before stammering, "No..., we didn't, b-but Hokage-Sama... It's a male condom."  
"Of course! Do you think that men think about that?" She shook her head, "Anyway, I must examine Neji. Go to sleep, and this time, don't disobeyed me."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! **  
**I would love to hear your thought :)**

**~Mayou**


	8. Negi

**Hi! I gad to thanks you guys for all your feedback, review, following, favoring: really, really thanks you ! :DD  
Here's another little one-shot (I wanna reach 22 reviews !)**

I have fun writing this :D It's kinda short but I hope you'll enjoy :3

* * *

**NEGI**

* * *

"I had a teddy bear named Negi. "  
The Hyuuga prodigy looked down at Tenten, eyebrows raised. They were lying together in bed, watching the ceiling. Gai team had just completed a mission, and Neji and Tenten were sharing a room together. "You had a teddy named _Neji_? "

"It spelled N-E-G-I, but it pronounced like your name, Neji." Tenten giggled and stuck her face in the crook of his neck. "He was absolutely so _cute_. He had light and soft hair, and I loved running my fingers through it."  
Neji frowned, and couldn't help moving his hand through his own hair. They were long and silky, but not at all light - even the exact opposite of it – boringly dark. Not that he wanted to have light hair, but this stupid teddy of hers beat him on that point.  
Tenten continued her description, lost in her thought. "And he had big blue eyes - they were... wow," she sighed, "_Gorgeous_. As blue as the sky when it's sunning."  
Neji growled, his eyes weren't even colored. The only person he knew who had blue eyes was... Naruto. Damn it.  
"And he also had a wonderful smile. So cute - every time he smiled, I wanted to kiss him."  
Neji was not used to smile, because he had had the education to always remain serious and posed, and smiling wasn't in the description of being serious. Maybe should he smile more often?  
"He was small and I liked pressing him against me when I was scared during the night..."  
Small : exactly the opposite of him. He took a deep breath to remain calm.  
She suddenly yelled, "Kyaahhhh Negi was so cute! I miss him _so much_."  
Hell, it was becoming really ridiculous. Still, he couldn't help but groan and ask, annoyed, "Was he cuter than _me_?"  
She stopped giggling and said, "Oh Neji..." Tenten raised her chocolate eyes toward him, smiling widely. She laughed, "You know you're widely - even a thousand times - more beautiful, cuter, greater than him." She stroked his hair, amused by his childishness. "You are obviously my favorite."  
She quickly kissed him on the mouth and he felt a little relieved. But still, it was annoying.  
"Especially," she wrapped her arms against his waist. "It would be ridiculous to be jealous of an old teddy shaped dog, don't you think?"  
_Shaped dog. Tch_, he thought. That was above all absurd that she found something that ugly cute. _Yeah_, he thought, childishly. _Still it's me she's in love with.  
_

* * *

**xD Neji can be really childish sometimes :D  
Hope you liked it - and that there weren't too many mistakes ^^ Review ? **_  
_


	9. Dare

**Hi again! Hi hope you'll like this one-shot too! ^^  
Buuut, before you start reading, I wanted to know if someone could help me correcting my mistakes before I post a new chapter... If I can have a beta reader. So that my English will improve!  
Oh and please help me to find a theme, so that I'll have a lot of ideas :D**

**Kishie ows Naruto ^^**

* * *

**Dare**

* * *

"I'm bored." Kiba yawned and oddly his dog Akamaru did it too. "There's no girls available for me."  
"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked, sitting on the grass. He watched him, questioning. "I thought you were with Ino."  
"Tch, not anymore. She pissed me off. I broke, and she wanted it too so..."  
"Oh. Nice." Naruto sarcastically replied.  
Kiba glared at the Jinchuriki. "Don't play the expert. Before Hinata, you were alone!"  
Naruto grinned broadly, "Normal, I only love her!"  
"But of course! You forgot Sakura?"  
"She's only my teammate. Hinata is going to be my wife!"  
"Wife?" He laughed out loud, "not possible."  
"We'll see, Kiba. Hinata loves me. And I love her too."

"..." Neji was trying to meditate but with those two morons who were unnecessarily talking next to him, it was really complicated.  
Especially if they keep talking about his cousin. In front of him. He knew that Naruto was someone respectful and that he would never harm Hinata, but it still bothered him that Naruto was with her.  
He sighed.  
"What do you think about Sakura-Chan?" Naruto continued, looking for a girlfriend for his friend. "She's pretty, right? And since Sasuke is gone, you've got your chance, man."  
"Sasuke or not, she still loves him. And pink has never been my favorite color anyway." Kiba mumbled, sighing. "No, I need someone stronger, but still pretty. Someone happy and smiling, but serious when needed. Someone like..."  
Their eyes suddenly opened widely."TENTEN!" They shouted in a single voice. "Oh yeah, she's really pretty."  
"She should let her hair down..."  
"But still, she's sexy."  
Neji, this time, froze. He was stunned but didn't let it show. He slowly opened his eyes and stared directly at Kiba, falsely relaxed. "What did you just say?"  
Naruto and Kiba exchanged a tense look. It was always stressful to be under those Hyuuga eyes.  
"Err," Naruto said, carefully choosing his words before speaking. "Tenten's cute. Don't ya think?"  
_Cute is an understatement,_ he thought as he grumbled but, instead, he said, "I never said that she wasn't." He took a deep breath and clenched his teeth. "What do you want to do with her?" His eyes locked in Kiba's, who immediately felt the danger.  
"Nothing!" He exclaimed, quite alarmed, frantically waving his hand. "We just said she would be a good girlfriend for... Me." He swallowed, hard.  
Neji, flat-footed, was speechless. He think a moment, and when he get what he was talking about, he suddenly get furious. Tenten and Kiba? No way.  
"Tenten's never going to go out with you," he said dryly, clenching his fist.  
"Oh yeah... ?" Kiba said, perplexed. He looked at Naruto who frantically shook his head. "Why that?"  
Neji's mind were empty when he answered, "Because. She's already my girlfriend."

"..."

Naruto and Kiba opened their mouths, eyes wide open; they were surprised, stunned, bewildered, anyway: they froze without saying anything, shocked.  
They looked a little stupid, but Neji perfectly understood them.  
The prodigy was apparently calm, but inside it was another story. Himself he was really shocked by his words. He was wondering why _the hell _had he said such a bullshit? Why him, the HYUUGA prodigy, had wanted to punch Kiba hard on the face when he was talking about his teammate, even if he was saying nothing wrong? No answer came to his head - he felt very stupid for that.

"Seriously?" Kiba managed to ask at least two minutes later, while Naruto's mouth was still open. "And uh... since when?"  
"A week at least" Lying was not very complicated. He quickly came up with an idea. "We wanted to remain secret but... you forced me to confess."  
Kiba, rather embarrassed, looked at his friend who was still frozen. Kiba frowned and gave him a sudden punch on his shoulder, "Shut your mouth, jerk, you'll catch some flies!"  
"Ouch, whats your problem - you want to fight?" Naruto said, as if by reflex. He shook his head, clearing his mind. "Oh, sorry. SO YOU AND BUN GIRL TOGETHER?" He screamed then, and Neji loudly growled, "Damn, will you shut up? What don't you understand in the word 'secret'?"  
"Sorry sorry..."  
"Tch."  
Kiba didn't look happy. At all. Actually, he was watching Neji, frowning. His jaw clenched, his hands closed in a fist.  
Neji watched him without saying anything. Was he jealous? Neji smirked.  
"Prove it," Kiba suddenly challenged. "Prove to us that you and her are dating."  
"And why should I?" Neji asked, perfectly calm. He crossed his arm over his chest. "I have nothing to prove."  
"If you don't," Naruto said, pointing him, "We'll tell everyone in Konoha that you and Tenten are dating."  
There, Neji thought seriously, he was in trouble. Because if those two cretins were telling everyone that Tenten was his girlfriend whereas she wasn't (yet), it would be: one, greatly annoying, two: the shame of his life.  
He took a deep breath and wondered if he wasn't going to punch them hard on the face without mercy, so that they'll learn something but it would only confirm their suspicions. His lavender eyes looked up to Naruto - who immediately froze – and looked at Kiba, who was watching him angrily.  
"Fine," he agreed in a cold tone. "I agree Inuzuka. What should I do?"  
_It shouldn't be hard_, he thought.  
Except that when Kiba started to explain his instructions, Neji had only one word in mind, which was immediately "_Holy_ _Shit._"

Holy shit indeed, because he, who never swore had to admit that the word was perfect for his situation, so that he had only that word in mind.  
"_Shit, shit, shit, but why the hell did I do that?_" He was asking himself, making his way to Tenten's home. It was midnight, and there were not many people outside, except some drunken one.  
Neji growled when the wind blew. It was autumn, and it was pretty cold. He was only wearing a light sweater, and damn he should have bring more.  
If his reputation wasn't in danger, Neji would've been in bed, warm under his duvet, sleeping. Unfortunately he had no choice.

He sighed, thinking back to what Kiba had said.

"_Your mission is not very complicated, Hyuuga,_" said the dog-man, smirking. "_All you'll have to do is to go to Tenten's room around midnight-_"  
"_Why midnight?_" Neji had asked, with a murder glare.  
"_Well, to complicate things Hyuuga. Anyway, even if you wake her up, you can say that it's a surprise. If she really loves you, she will be very happy, right?_"  
_"Hn."_ Asshole, he thought.  
"_Wait, I'm not finished yet._" Apparently, it was greatly amused him. _"You're going to kiss her and take a picture of it."_  
"_What!_" Neji shouted, completely disgusted. "_You're disgusting, Inuzuka. I won't do that." _  
_"We need a proof! Remember what we'll do if you give us nothing. Tenten wouldn't be upset, you know. If this is the kiss of the great Hyuuga prodigy, she will be really happy! Especially that you're her boyfriend, so no problems."_

...Yeah. That was the idea that Inuzuka had as a proof.  
It was more an idea for crazy people who wanted to die!  
Bothering Tenten at night and kiss her - just the fact that he kisses her without her agreeing was crazy – was like digging his own grave! Then take a picture of it? Neji knew very well that she hated to be awake for nothing.  
He would admit that neither did he. He promised to go punch Inuzuka after. And obviously take his revenge, yes.

He soon reached her house and climbed up to reach the window of her room. Fortunately, he noticed that Tenten wasn't asleep yet. He could perfectly see her through the window of her room. She was sitting in her bed and was cleaning one of her katanas.  
He observed her, seeing her indulge in such a task with as much determination, with a straight face, bitting her lower lip. Her chocolate hair were down and fall freely over her shoulders. She was wearing a white tank top and shorts that showed her looooooooong legs, and Neji couldn't help to find her so beautiful in her night clothes.  
He sighed. Tenten...  
He ended up knocking on the window, and Tenten raised her eyes to him. "Neji?" She said, surprised, before reaching the window to open. "What are you doing here?"  
_Digging my own grave_, he thought, entering her room. Except that he remained silent. Seeing her like this, in her pajamas with her hair down was like seeing another Tenten, a more vulnerable Tenten and more feminine. Nevertheless he shouldn't be fooled by appearances. She was going to kill him once he had finished his task.  
Tst, what was he afraid about? He was Neji Hyuuga, afraid of nothing.  
"Neji? What's wrong?" She inquired, worried because he was only looking at her, silent. Her cheeks were a little pink.  
Neji took a step toward her, "Nothing is wrong, why?" he was now close to her.  
"You come to see me at night for nothing?"  
"Not for nothing. I wanted to see you, that's all." He shrugged. It wasn't a lie. He missed her, he must admit it to himself.  
Tenten looked surprised; she widely opened her brown eyes. "Really?"  
"Yes."  
"Oh." She blushed, before quickly saying, "Are you thirsty? I'm going to see if there's something in my fridge."  
"Just water then."  
But when she passed in front of him, he smelled the scent of her shampoo - peach - and he couldn't help but caught her wrist, and bring her against his chest. He was really addicted.  
He sighed. Now that he standing was there, with her right next to him, why not telling her the truth about his feelings?  
"Tenten, wait." He tightened his grip, holding her wrist. "I have something to tell you."  
"Yes?" She put a little strand of her beautiful hair behind her ear. "What's wrong, Neji?"  
Neji watched her a moment in silence, admiring her face. Her eyes, her hair, her lips...  
"You know you should let your hair down more often?" He said, fighting the urge not to run his fingers trough it. "You're prettier like that."  
"Whaaaaat?"She blushed deeply," What're you saying Neji? Hey, are you sick or something?"  
"No, actually I..." He took a deep breath, looking at her big chocolate eyes that he loved, and ... _GO SAY IT! NOT EVEN THREE WORDS!_ (yeah, his mind was yelling to him sometimes.)  
"I think I fell in love with you."  
_Oh God_, he thought, not at all proud of his words._ And they call you prodigy?  
_It was silent for a moment before Tenten spoke.  
"Oh my" Tenten let out in surprise. She blushed. "Oh, Neji ... I ... I love you too," she added in a tiny voice. "A lot."  
Neji's heart stopped, and he looked at her lips before slowly pressing his own on them. He caught her lips in a brief but tender kiss, taking his time. He stroke her face as he said, "Good night, then. See you tomorrow."  
"Good night... Neji."  
He was on the windowsill when he turned, "Oh, and Tenten?"  
"Yes?"  
"There's still practice tomorrow."  
"Raah!"

He chuckled and went away, but when he reached the Hyuuga Compound, he suddenly remembered that he hadn't taken any pictures. He growled, he had totally forgotten it. Oh, well, he didn't give a shit. A_t least_, he thought, _now, Tenten is my girlfriend. Which means that my lie became true._  
His girlfriend. Damn it sounded good.  
Now he had a good reason to break Kiba's head the next day. Reaching his large bed, he smirked, thinking of his revenge.

"So Neji? Show me this picture!" Kiba said, the next day.  
Kiba came in the end of their training, and Tenten was gathering her affairs before leaving while Neji was meditating, as usual. She raised an eyebrow. "Which picture?"  
Kiba widely smiled at her, "Hi Tenten. Hey, you look great with your hair down."  
Tenten unconsciously passed her hand through her hair. _You know you should let your hair down more often? You're prettier like that._  
She felt her heart beat faster. This morning, she had only his words in mind. Oh and not forgetting, "_I think I fell in love with you,_" that kept echoing in her head. Oh God! A dream came true! And that kiss... she felt herself blushing.  
That's why she had let her hair down this morning. But seeing how her hair had disturbed her during the whole training with Neji (despite his feelings, he had been ruthless and had beaten her seven times) she decided to tie her hair into a ponytail next time.  
"Oh, thanks you Kiba." She replied. "What picture are you talking about?"  
"A photo of your kiss with Neji," he replied with a confident smile.  
"What!"  
"Yeah. Apparently, you two are together, right?"  
Tenten clenched her fists, "What does that have to do with you, Kiba? Why do you want to see this? YOU PERVERT! Wait till I catch you! FUMA SHURIKEN!"  
"Uh oh." Kiba began to run, "Akamaru hurry up! Follow me!"

Neji opened his eyes and chuckled. "And this is only the beginning of my revenge. I'm taking care of the end."

* * *

**End! So, how was it? I hope that it was enjoyable. I don't really know how it sound in English, I hope it's not too weird.  
I see you silent reader! ****Please review :)**  
**  
~Mayou**


	10. Game

**Mayou-Chan : Well Hello! I really enjoyed your reviews, thanks you a lot, I love you!**  
**So, this is a one-shot that I wrote in thirty minutes in French, and it took me like two hours to translate it. - - ' Too long!**  
**  
I hope you'll enjoy! **

* * *

**Game**

* * *

"Gai-Sensei is still not here... " Lee sighed, sad. "I wonder if he's okay."  
"Of course he's okay. He must have forgot that it's Friday, not Saturday. Don't you think, Neji?"  
Neji, lazily leaning against the wall, shrugged. "Hn. Whatever, can we train now?"  
Lee's eyes opened suddenly, his pupils were as round as two saucers as he yelled, "NO! Don't leave me alone, pleaase!"  
"Why not?" Tenten asked and when she heard Neji let out a growl, she added, "Neji Wait. What's wrong, Lee?"  
"Because ... Because! You don't have the right to train while I don't do it! This is UNFAIR!"  
Tenten looked at Neji who rolled his eyes. "He's right," she nodded, looking sympathetic. "We should stay here with him."  
"You just want to miss practice. I know you, Tenten." Neji said in a somber tone. He frowned and crossed his arms over his chest.  
"Nonsense Neji!" Tenten contradicted, but she growled because he understood perfectly what she wanted to do. "Is anybody have his number?"  
"I HAVE!" Lee yelled, as usual. "But he doesn't answer! I called him at least twenty-five times this morning!"  
"He must be sleeping," Neji sighed. "He'll surely not get up in time. Tenten now -" he grabbed her wrist, "We're going to train."  
"But – Neji wait!" She complained, and he let her go. "Can we at least wait that Gai-Sensei come?"  
He squinted. "Since when do you wait him, Tenten? You usually want to avoid him in the morning."  
_How right you are, _she thought but she said, "Since I realized his importance. Lee is right. We have to wait."  
"Just admit you don't want to train."  
"I'm not saying that."  
"But this is what you're thinking. How do you hope becoming a strong kunoichi if you don't do anything?"  
"What do you mean I don't do anything? What's your problem, Neji! I train with you everyday damn it!"  
"Obviously you don't care about training! Just look at you!"  
"Well you -"  
"GAI-SENSEII!"  
Lee stopped them in their fight because he jumped into his sensei's arms. "Lee!"  
"Gai-sensei!"  
"Lee! "  
"Gai-sensei!"  
"Lee-"  
"Oh stop that!" Tenten loudly ordered, folding her arms. She was very angry now. "You look ridiculous."  
"Oh, Tenten," Gai acknowledged with a big smile, "I see that despite the early hour, the flame of youth burns in you! I'm proud of you." He turned to Neji. "Oh Neji, my prodigy, my student! Still so young!"  
Neji ignored him and turned to Tenten, "Will you train with me now that he's here?"  
"Depends of your behavior." Tenten frowned.  
"I'll be more kind."  
Tenten opened her mouth to answer but Gai interrupted her, "No! Today we'll train together."  
Tenten and Neji look at each other and asked, disgusted, "_Together?_"  
"Yes." Gai nodded. "But we'll do a different training today."  
Of course Lee was all happy and excited. He clapped his hands gleefully. "Oh, what are we gonna do, Gai-Sensei? Are we going to do 500 pumps together, singing? Are we going to punch the wall 700 times in less than a minute?"  
_What?_ Tenten thought. _Where the heck does he find those ideas?_  
"What great ideas you have there, Lee!"  
"But Gai-Sensei, I have learned everything from you!"  
"Lee!"  
"Gai-Sensei-"  
"NO and NO!" Tenten yelled by coming between her Sensei and her teammate, stopping their hug. "Stop that! Gai-Sensei what is this training? If you don't say it, Neji and I are going to train alone! "  
"Ooh," Neji whispered so that only her heard. "You want to lead now?"  
"Shut up Neji."  
He smirked as Gai exclaimed, "But of course! Thank God you're here, Tenten!" He cleared his throat. "The training of today will improved your ability to move and tell the truth between teammates."  
"Why tell the truth between friends, Gai-Sensei?" Lee inquired, curious.  
"Because! If you don't know each other extremely well, they can never help you!"  
"Aah! Logic!"  
Tenten rolled her eyes and sighed.  
"We're supposed to be more for this type of training, but unfortunately the other teams are busy."  
_Or rather they didn't wanna come_,Tenten thought, darkly.  
"What is the name of this training, Gai-Sensei?"  
"The training is called... Truth or Dare."

Neji and Tenten opened wide their eyes and looked at each other angrily. Play truth or dare? For training? Was it a joke? Apparently not, given how Gai was proud of his idea.  
"Gai-Sensei..." Tenten called while Lee applauded him happily, screaming, "YOU'RE THE BEST GAI-SENSEI!"  
"SHUT UP LEE!" She yelled with a deadly look. He stopped immediately. She turned to her sensei. "It's not a training!"  
"Oh yes it is! Let us sit down and begin!"  
"But Gai-Sensei ... We're not enough."  
"We are! We need two person minimum, and we are four. That's enough. Sit down, my young students!"  
Lee of course complied immediately, eager to begin "training". Tenten winded before doing so, while Neji silently watched them, as if it was a joke. "No way I do it," he said after a long silence. "I rather train alone."  
But Tenten take his hand and pulled on it. "What the -" Neji fall on her.  
"I see that you're eager to start Neji!" Lee yelled at Neji's ear, "Sit next to me!"  
Neji winced and sat right in front of Tenten, ignoring Lee's offer. He shoot a dead glare at her, "What the heck is your problem?"  
"Don't leave me alone!"  
"What? Work it out yourself alone." He rose again, but Lee unfolded his legs when he walked, which made Neji stumbled again. "OH I'M SO SORRY NEJI!"  
Neji growled loudly, and clenched his teeth. "You'll pay," he threatened to Tenten.  
Tenten sent him her best smile, "Thank you!"  
"So this is how we'll proceed. Each turn, we will ask the person of our choice to either do a dare or tell a truth. There - "  
"Gai-Sensei," Tenten stopped him, "We all know how to play."  
"Oh. Very good! That means you're already trained to this game! I feel it's going to be youthful and full of will!"  
Tenten and Neji rolled their eyes. How can we be boring like that?  
"Gai-Sensei, Gai-Sensei! Can I start?"  
"Yes Lee, begins!"  
_not me, not me, not me_, Tenten pleaded when Lee stood up and yelled,  
"NEJI HYUUGA!" Neji closed his eyes and sighed. "My eternal rival, I DARE YOU TO FIGHT ME!"  
"You must ask him truth or dare, Lee," Tenten explained. "And it's his choice not yours."  
"Oh." Lee blushed, and sat down. "I didn't know. So uh, Neji, truth or dare?"  
"... Truth." He replied after a moment. He apparently didn't want to move.  
"TRUTH? So tell us the truth, NEJI! Tell us who have you..."  
Tenten began to find this game interesting. If Lee was going to ask him about his feelings, Tenten would finally know the truth!  
"... defeated for the first time in your life?"  
Tenten rolled her eyes, what was this stupid question?  
"Well done, my young student!" Gai congratulated, applauding.  
Lee nodded, proud, and turned to his teammate. "So? Will you tell us the truth?"  
"Tst," Neji muttered. "I don't really know. I was only four. But I think it's Hisoka Hyuuga. He's was older than me, but I was already the best."  
A long silence followed, knowing that nobody knew the Hyuuga. "Oh yeah?" Lee said, a little surprised.  
"Whatever. It's my turn to choose someone?" Neji asked, relaxed. Tenten shuddered when his white eyes met hers, and she began to be afraid. If ever he chose her, what would he ask?  
"... Lee," said Neji, and Tenten was surprised. "Truth or Dare?"  
"DARE!" Lee yelled, looking at his sensei.  
"Congratulations Lee! Always ready!"  
"Ok" Neji seemed to have already expected it. "You're going to do 700 laps around Konoha and never pass this way, as slowly as possible."  
Tenten hid a smile. He was smart! At least it would be quiet for the rest of the game.  
"What? But it's so easy! I go there now!"  
"No Lee!" Gai called. "You must choose someone before."  
"Oh. Gai-sensei, truth or dare?"  
"Obviously dare my student!"  
"Make the test with me! The slowest win!"  
"Great idea Lee!"  
When they disappeared from their sight, Tenten had a big smile. She turned her face towards Neji. "What a genius you are."  
"Of course. Well, now we train!"  
"Oh..." Tenten retained Neji by his hand. "Wait. You don't want that we play... together?" She blushed deeply.  
"..." Neji was silent, before asking, "Why?"  
"It might be... fun. There's only two of us. Just this once. Until they come."  
Neji sat down after a moment and nodded. "Alright."  
Tenten was blushing. Why was she so embarrassed? It was only a game, and she had been alone with Neji many times before. "Truth or Dare? "  
"I prefer to start," he said. "Truth or dare, Tenten?"  
"... dare." She wasn't ready to tell the truth with him. He was so intimidating!  
"Very well." He seemed a little disappointed. "I dare you to let your hair down."  
Tenten was first surprised, before being annoyed. "Aaaaahhh, not that..." She protested, touching her hair.  
"Why?"  
"I don't like it."  
"This is the game."  
She winced and undid her buns. Surprisingly, Neji watched her, speechless, seeing Tenten turn into someone stranger was really destabilizing. A very very beautiful stranger. He swallowed.  
Tenten tied her hair in a high ponytail. "My turn. Truth or Dare?"  
"... truth," Neji replied, a little shocked. He shook his head and quickly regained his composure.  
Tenten gave him a big smile and took a deep breath before asking, in a trembling voice, "Who would you choose between... Ino, Temari, Sakura and me?"  
"You," he replied immediately. Much too early. Tenten blushed. "I don't really like Ino and Sakura," he felt compelled to add. "And Temari is a little to fierce for me."  
_Oh I understand better_, she thought, disappointed. She sighed.  
"Tenten." She raised her eyes to him. He gave her a small smile. "Truth or Dare?"  
"Truth."  
He locked his eyes in hers, deeply, "Can you tell me why you went out with Kiba?"  
Tenten didn't expect at all that he asked that. She used to date Kiba two years ago because he had asked. They had been together three weeks before Tenten break: she wasn't in love with Kiba, but Neji. Tenten had even forgotten the story: she thought it was forgotten.  
"Because he wanted to," she replied in a tiny voice.  
"Only for that?" He asked as he whispered, too. "Would you have accepted if it would've been someone else?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Let me rephrase my question. If I ask you out, would you accept?"  
OH LA LA LA LA LA but what was this question? Decidedly, Neji was more surprising today! If she would have accepted? But obviously she would've said yes! If she had broken with Kiba, it was because she was in love with him! Oh but what to answer?  
She blushed violently. "I - It's my turn to play, Neji. Truth or Dare?"  
Neji smiled and Tenten's breath caught. Could anyone be so beautiful?  
"No wait." His eyes stared at her intensely, and Tenten felt the beating of her heart speed up. "Gai-Sensei said it well. A ninja must know to be honest with his teammates."  
Tenten rolled her eyes, "You don't care about what Gai-Sensei say."  
Neji chuckled, "It's true. But sometimes there's truth in his words. So, would you have accepted, if I had asked?"  
Tenten squinted, what does it mean? She knew he would never do it anyway. Neji would never go out with someone like her. "If you're sincere, yes. Otherwise, no."  
"And you think I could ask such a thing without being sincere?"  
He seemed slightly angry. Tenten sighed. "I don't know, Neji. Coming from you I don't know. And we don't care. You're not planing to do it, right?"  
Tenten jumped when she felt Neji's hand grabbed her wrist. She looked up, watching how his long fingers gently touched her waist and draw her against his chest. He lowered his face close to hers, and Tenten only saw his bright white eyes; only smelt that delicious smell of him while Neji's long hair were like a curtain next to their faces. She immediately stopped breathing.  
"What do you say that?" He whispered, his voice slightly hoarse suddenly. "That's really what you think of me, Tenten?"  
"I didn't say that." Her voice was like a whisper. "I just said that you would never ask me something like that."  
Neji furrowed his brows and, suddenly dropping Tenten's wrist, he placed his hands on her cheeks and brought her face against his. Tenten gasped when she felt his lips furiously attacking hers, and she kiss back with equal fervor.  
She groan when Neji removed his face, saying, "Do you really think that about me?" But before she could answer he kissed again, deepening the kiss.  
"Especially that you're the only one..." He said before kissing her again and again, and their breath began to stir.  
Tenten's heart beat faster when she realized what he had said. "Neji... "  
"OH MY GOD! GAI-SENSEI! NEJI RAPED TENTEN! SENSEIIII! "

Neji loudly growled and turn to Tenten, «truth or dare ? »  
« Truth, » she whispered, touching her red lips.  
« Will you go out with me ? »  
« Yes. » She smiled widely.  
He smiled. « Great. » He turned to Lee, « What do you mean, Lee ? Do you at least know what « rape » means ? »  
« I - »  
« Well, you don't. I was healing her. »  
« H-healing - ? »  
« Yes. »  
« Oh. »  
« What's wrong Lee ? » Gai asked, before saying, « I win ! »  
« Gai-Sensei you're the best !»  
Tenten rolled her eyes. « Pathetic.»

* * *

**Ennd! I hope you liked it :D I love Lee in it ^^**

**Please review :)**


	11. Drabble Jealous

**Hello!**

**First of all I'm gonna thank my two favorite reviewer, jasmineflowr19876 and Elo-D, who keep reviewing . I love your reviews! ^^**

**So, this is only a Drabble with 100 words that I wrote in ten minutes. Someone asked me to write a one-shot about how Neji felt when Tenten went out with Kiba, and I think it's a good idea. That's is only the prologue of it, and I'm currently writing the one-shot.**

**Please, please, leave a review without leaving, I know you guys are reading my stories, and I find it really unthankful that you don't tell me what you think of it. I know that there's nothing to be said when you read a drabble like this (or maybe that you like it?) but I wanna hear your thought! :)**

* * *

N°1 _jealous__  
_  
Neji looks at the guy stroking _his_ teammate's back, clenching his fists.  
How can he think that he's allowed to touch her, anyway? Were they dating? And why does Neji care? All Tenten was always doing was arguing, yelling and complaining. Annoying.  
He silently watches the guy take her hand and whispering something to her, frowning.  
When the bastard dares to kiss Tenten's cheek, it's really hard to refrain punching him hard on the face.  
Then Tenten smiles, being more stunning than she already is.  
_They are in love?_ _Great._  
He doesn't care.  
But he does care, and a lot.


	12. Feelings

**Mayou Chan: Hi there!  
Oh my God, I've finally finish it!** O.o **I can finally post it, yayyy! So, Like I said before it's a Neji POV. I hope I'm in character and that you will enjoy =DD (And also review, you know that the more I get, the quickly I update =D)**

* * *

**Feelings**

* * *

"Neji," Tenten, panting, was trying to catch her breath.  
I sighed and stopped my attack. "What?"  
She seemed tired. Her endurance was still not developed. "Can we - stop for a few minutes?" She asked painfully and she preferred to sit down. After a while I finally nodded and I sat down too. I wasn't tired, but I wasn't feeling good either. Tenten instead appeared to be exhausted and injured. While she was bandaging her wounds, I was watching her, wondering what was wrong.

It's been nearly five hours that we trained, and Tenten seemed distracted throughout the fight. I could tell she wasn't at all concentrated and she had barely answered my blows. She had only just tried to defend herself, sighing.  
When I heard her sigh again, I frowned, wondering what was going on with her. Something was bothering her. I didn't care - after all, that was her problem - but these sighs of her annoyed me too much. And it might be serious.  
After a moment, my curiosity took over. I turned my face towards her. "Tenten." I called but she didn't even hear me, too lost in her thought.  
"Tenten." I insisted, and this time, she raised her brown eyes on me. She seemed surprised. "What's wrong?" I asked, a little too eagerly.  
I used to speak coldly and dryly, but not with her. Not with Tenten. Strangely I always expressed myself as I felt with her, and I rarely hid my emotions in her company. I could even consider her as my best friend, if it wasn't already the case. Strangely, she was the person with whom I widely shared more than with Hinata or even my father before his death.  
She let out another sigh before returning her legs against her and surround them with her arms. "Neji."  
"Hn?"  
She sighed once more before asking me, with a tiny voice, "Do you think I should accept Kiba's proposal?"  
I frowned, not following. What was she talking about? "What proposal?" I gently inquired.  
"Kiba asked me to be his girlfriend." She raised her brown eyes at me. "Should I tell him yes, Neji?"  
Kiba wants to go out with Tenten? This phrase echoed in my mind at least fifty times. But, since when? Tenten was considered a tomboy, and wasn't normally the usual target that boys like Kiba Inuzuka – if he was considered as a boy and not as a dog - would aim. He preferred the more feminine one, like Yamanaka Ino for example. I even thought that the dog was already with her, but apparently not. He'd asked Tenten - my Tenten - well, my teammate, to be his girlfriend? I was absolutely disagreeing. But what was I supposed to answer her? I was her friend, right? And, anyway, why was she asking me such things? Has she mistaken me with one of her friends? I wasn't a girl, I had nothing to say to that, especially since I didn't approve at all. Just the fact that she asked me such an exasperating question annoyed me.  
That's why I didn't said anything but growl in response.  
"Neji?" She called because I remained infinitely silent. "So what do you think?"  
"What do you want me to say?" I suddenly threw. Oh, don't be so mean. "It's your choice" I added dryly, without looking at her. "Do what you want."  
I didn't really know what the heck was bothering me in the fact that Inuzuka had asked her out, but anyway, I didn't like it at all.  
Tenten lowered her head. "Exactly. I don't know what I want."  
I watched her in surprise. "What do you mean?"  
"Kiba is ... cute and nice but I don't know if I like him."  
"Hn." What could I say?  
"But he is really nice with me, you know? And we have a lot of fun together."  
"Hn." I muttered, because seriously, I didn't want to hear anything about it. I would rather she be silent. Apparently they had a lot of fun together and really got along to each other? Since when did Kiba and Tenten talk to each other? It was the first time I heard of it damn it!  
I closed my eyes and tried to meditate. Or forget Kiba.  
"So," she continued in a tiny voice, "I think I should try to date with him. Just try. Then I would see if I'll fall in love with him or not."  
_Fall in love with him_? It was what she expected? I looked at her and asked, "Why are you telling me this?" My voice was much colder and drier than expected. I tried to control myself, remembering that Tenten had done nothing wrong.  
She blinked, before blushing and stammering. "But, Neji, you're - you're my best friend. I just wanted to ask your - opinion."  
I merely shrugged. "What you do is your business. Go out with Inuzuka if you like, I don't care. Now, shut up, you're boring me with your stories." I'd rather want her to stop talking about Kiba's qualities. Not with me.  
Exasperated, I got up and ordered, "break over, we returned training."  
Tenten just frowned. She didn't look happy. "No need to be so mean." She said, getting on her feet.  
"I'm not. I'm just saying the truth." I muttered, activating my Byakugan.  
"Forget it," she said, jaw clenched. She was pissed, I had pissed her off. Too bad, I was too.

* * *

"It was too awesome Neji! Your Kaiten is full of life!" Lee yelled in my ear. I winced and decided to ignore him, walking with decided and rapid steps. I saw Shino Aburame smirk when I laid my eyes on him, but he quickly stopped. It's better for him, I really wasn't in the mood.  
If Shino was there, it was because we had just returned from a mission in the land of sand, Sunagakure. I didn't talk much to Shino - just because I usually don't talk a lot and also because he wasn't on my team, but Tsunade Hime had apparently demanded his presence for this mission. I understand better now: his insects were much needed to stop the enemy, even if we perfectly could have manage to do it without him - well, I did stopped all the enemies.  
Anyway, he hadn't opened his mouth a lot, so I thought he was bearable, unlike Lee, who was currently screaming in Aburame's ears. "Congratulations to you too Shino! It was AWESOME!"  
"Thank you, Lee. I found your taijutsu incredible." Shino replied, and Lee was so glad that he didn't stop talking until we finally reached Konoha. He was talking about how we were full of youth, that our blows were dynamic, targeted, and, whatever - I didn't listen.  
I tried to ignore him, but he talked so much that I finally get a splitting headache, which annoyed me.  
"Damn Lee," I growled as I turned to him, "Will you shut up?"  
"But- it would worsen my youth..." He stammered, surprised.  
I shook my head and quickly find an idea. "Gai-sensei told me that being silence improve it. Shut up, and you'll see."  
"Really? I WILL TRY!"  
I shrugged and didn't hear him anymore. Lee was so naive and manipulable. The rest of the way was made in silence - despite the fact that Lee was making unfamiliar sounds to keep talking - all was calm. It was dark when we arrived at Konoha, and I quickly decided that Lee report the mission to the Hokage - it would occupy him.  
"YES! I would be there in ten seconds !" He yelled, taking the papers eagerly.  
I nodded - Lee was just too noisy and despite the eight years of him being my teammate, I still wasn't used to his noise - and began to go home, Shino following me behind. Aburame's residence was in the same area as that of the Hyuuga's, hence the fact that we were heading the same place.  
I was glad to be home. The mission lasted one week, and I was exhausted. Although A Ranked Mission was always exhausting and hard, I loved them. I loved seeing how my years of hard work and training finally paid, even if it wasn't enough. I still wasn't strong enough, not strong enough to impress Hiashi-sama and finally prove to him that although I'm a branch member didn't mean I was weak and unnecessary. I wouldn't accept to be denied like my father.  
Tenten didn't understand that. She always said that I was exaggerating in my excessive training, and that I should get some rest sometimes. Rest? How could I? Tenten was lucky to not have obligations. Her parents were so tolerant and kind. Her mother and her father weren't ninjas, but they forged the best weapons of the village.  
That's why Tenten didn't seem to understand how the training was important to improve.  
"Hey, Shino!" A male voice that I knew called, startling me out of my thoughts.  
While Shino went to see who had called, I squinted my eyes and saw Kiba sitting on a bench, his dog Akamaru - I believe - lying on the ground. But he wasn't alone. To my surprise (Me who was rarely surprised) I saw that next to him was sitting Tenten. What was she doing there? With Kiba, who apparently had put his arm around her shoulders? Wait. HIS arm around HER shoulders.  
What. The. Hell.  
"Hi, Kiba. Tenten," Shino acknowledged as he walked toward them.  
I realized that Tenten had apparently agreed to go out with Kiba. No way I would bear to see them together, I was just back from mission and I was tired.  
I must go home without her noticing me, I said to myself, royally ignoring them. I didn't want to see Tenten now. Or I'd risked being mean. Damn, what was she doing with Kiba? Why was she letting him touch her, dammit? And why, oh why did it bothering me so much?  
With no answers to my questions, I decided immediately that it was smarter to get out of here. I'd go home and would take a long and a cold shower.  
Except that Tenten looked over Shino and noticed me.  
"Oh, Neji!" She said with a big smile, waving her hand to tell me to approach her.  
_Keep your cool_, I told myself as I approached her, pretending not to have noticed her earlier. "Oh, Tenten," I said in a cold voice, showing no emotion. "What are you doing here?"  
Fine. I almost sound bored.  
Tenten gave me a big smile - and I almost smile back, even if I was completely not in the mood, you see - and replied, "Kiba decided to take me out to see the stars! How was your mission?"  
_Ugh._ See the stars? That was the most stupid idea of date that I had ever heard of my life. But sadly girls like all those stupid stuff.  
"Oh, really?" I dryly asked to Kiba as if I was interested.  
He gave me a grin, revealing his sharp teeth before nodding. "Yeah. Tenten loves it, doesn't it, Tenten?"  
He gave her a peck on the cheek, and I had to remember not to rip his head off his shoulder now. Just do it again, to see.  
Asshole, I thought.  
"Well," I replied, teeth clenched. "In this case, have fun." Tch, I hoped they won't. Before leaving, I turned to look at Tenten. In this outfit she had, I couldn't help but find her pretty. She wore a simple tank top and skinny jeans that showed how her legs were long, and the outfit, yet simple, suited her so well. I used to see Tenten with loose clothing so that she would move better, and seeing her like that made me an odd effect. I would have appreciated it if she hadn't dressed like that for Inuzuka.  
That's why I announced, in an even voice, "Change of schedule. We will train at five am tomorrow."  
"What!" Tenten exclaimed, not smiling anymore. "What the hell Neji? Five in the morning?"  
"Do what I say."  
And with that I headed home, ignoring her protests.

* * *

"How was this mission, mission, Neji?" Hiashi-Sama asked me during the dinner.  
We were not many in the room. Since I was one of the strongest shinobi in the Hyuuga family, I had won the right to eat with the main branch and to be treated almost as them, the exception that I always have to obey them. Hiashi-sama gave me a room as large as as Hinata's, as much money and as many rights. But I didn't care of all of that. I just wanted that the Hyuuga didn't make injustice anymore. Anyway.  
"Easy. We just had to catch stranger out-laws and bring them back to Suna."  
Hiashi nodded, finding the mission interesting. "And it's you who have arrested them all?"  
"Yes uncle."  
He took a long sip of water before looking at me, his eyes were serious. "Good. Keep it up. The Hyuuga are becoming known, I'm proud." He turned to his daughter. "Hinata, you should follow the example of your cousin - and do something on your missions. Not just be there. I'm sure Neji will soon be jouunin, and even reach the ANBU." Hinata sadly nodded and looked down. I watched my cousin, and when she looked up at me, I gave her a small smile to cheer her up. She smiled too.

I was about to take a long cold shower - Impossible to get Tenten out of my head - when Hinata came to see me later in the corridors of the third floor, reserved for the main branch. She eyed me a moment. "You've been injured?" She finally asked with a little smile.  
I shook my head. "No, not at all. I think just some bruises. Nothing serious." I shrugged. "It's not the problem..." I let him escape. I immediately thought about Tenten and Kiba, how Tenten seemed to enjoy being with him. I clenched my fists. Tenten didn't like Kiba. She told me, she had no feeling for him.  
"What's - w-wrong, Neji nii-san?" Hinata asked.  
I had completely forgotten her. I quickly decided to put my head together and to stop thinking about my teammate like that. So what if she's dating someone I don't like ? I don't care. Think of Tenten only complicate my life. Still, I never noticed before how her skin was tanned and how she was petite... Damn it!  
"Neji?"  
"Hn."  
Hinata was watching me with an odd expression. Hands crossed behind her back, eyes narrowed, she longly looked at me. "Let me guess. This is because of Tenten and Kiba, right?"  
I really didn't expect her to tell me that. How could she know the depths of my mind? I never showed any emotion, and I've never speak to her of Tenten. My lips twitched. Her sentence surprised me so much that I remained speechless for a split second, until I retorted, dryly, "Why should it bother me? I don't care."  
She gave ma a shy smile. "I know you Neji. I see that you like Tenten very much."  
"I don't like Tenten."  
"Oh yeah?" Silence. "Are you sure?"  
If I was sure? Does the fact of hating to know his friend with someone else meant having feelings? I don't know. I thought I didn't feel anything, I meant it. But the fact that Tenten was dating Kiba - no, that she was dating anyone else made me sick.

An hour later, I emerged from my bathroom, clean. Casting a glance at the clock set on my bedside table, I saw that it was 11:17 pm. Knowing that I said to Tenten that we'll start training in five in the morning tomorrow, I decided to go to bed.  
I smirked when I remembered her head when I told her. Good, I thought. So I can try to make her improve her endurance and her taijutsu - her weaknesses.  
I took off my shirt and get ready to turn off the light when I suddenly heard suspicious noises coming from outside. Furrowing my eyebrows, I immediately activated my Byakugan and scanned the area. Looking through the wall, I saw a source of chackra that I knew very well: Tenten's.  
What was she doing here? After a few seconds, I guessed she was trying to reach my window.  
That's why I opened my window and looked down. Tenten sighed with relief when she saw me, "you're finally here! Help me please!"she said, and rolling my eyes, I grabbed her arm and pulled her up. "Kunoichi, but you can't even climb a house, can you?"  
Tenten adjusted her clothes and took off the dust that was incorporated on. She groaned, "Oh Neji, stop, you know I am perfectly able to do it."  
I crossed my arms, sat on my gave her a cold stare, "It seems not."  
"It's your house - I mean your compound, it's full of guards! I didn't want to be noticed."  
Oh yes. Guards.  
Annoyed, I sighed, "What are you doing here? "  
Tenten had tied her hair in a high ponytail, which changed from usual. She didn't look happy. eyes threw lightnings as she looked at me, "I won't come to train that early tomorrow."  
I had expected. Tenten didn't seem to understand the importance of training, and I really didn't want to explain it to her now.  
I growled in reply, "Why? Because of my mission, you had a week for holiday, without any training. Starting at five am tomorrow seems like pretty great."  
"It's just unfair!" She protested in a shrill voice. "Why don't we start at seven am, as usual?"  
"Because, as I told you, you lack training." I replied as matter of factly.  
She clenched her fists. "And how do you expect me to sleep if I get up at this hour?"  
"The time you lose complaining is the time you should use to sleep."  
"Ugh!" She roared in anger. "It's not fair!"  
I closed my eyes and shrugged. After all, it was her problem, not mine. "Well," I said, "have you finished?"  
Tenten was silent and I immediately knew that she had something in the head. I opened my eyes and almost yelled of surprise.  
Her face was just inches from me, her big chocolate eyes were all I could see. HELP. I could even smell her peaches scent, and she bit her lip - her lips, by the way, were fleshy and red - and murmured, in a tiny voice , "Please, Neji?"  
How could I resist! I HATED when she played seduction. I swallowed hard and started to think.  
Okay, she wanted to play this? We'll play then. I cleared my throat and locked my eyes in hers.  
"Yes?" I whispered in a voice that I hadn't expected hoarse.  
I hated it but I had to admit that I had a... well, crush (I sounded like a little girl) on her. I liked My best friend. Best friend who was going out with Kiba Inuzuka.  
"What do you want, Tenten?" I whispered.  
She looked at my bare chest and remained speechless, blinking twice.  
A memory came to my mind. It was like six years ago, while I was meditating, I heard Ino and Sakura chat on ''boys good points'' of the academy. This conversation was just stupid and uninteresting, (According to them, Sasuke Uchiha had deep eyes and a sexy deep voice) I had still been listening when she had talked about my ''good points''. According to them, my eyes were attractive like the moon, my hair gave me a mysterious look, and they said I were handsome and as sexy as Uchiha Sasuke (Yamanaka's words, not mine).  
Maybe Tenten also found me attractive? I had a lot of fan girls, but I didn't know what Tenten think about me. Seeing how she blushed, I had an idea.  
I smirked. "I'm waiting, Tenten." I said as she remained silent, and she turned redder.  
"I want..." She breathed, "I want to train at the usual training tomorrow." She firmly said.  
"I've already said no."  
"Geez, just two hour later! Where is the problem?"  
Where is the problem? Bad question. The problem is that she was dating Inuzuka.  
I closed my eyes and sighed, "You deserve way better than Kiba." I said in a calm voice before looking at her.  
Tenten frowned, confused, before opening her mouth wide, "It's because of THAT that I train earlier? Because of Kiba?"  
"Not at all. I've already told you why -"  
"I don't believe you!" She yelled pissed, "Don't play the big protecting brother Neji. I've already asked you if I should go out with Kiba last week." She looked away, irritated. "You asked me to shut up and leave you alone, then leave me alone now."  
"You're acting like a child."  
She turned toward me and opened her eyes wide. She raised her forefinger and pointed it at herself, "What? _I_ act like a child? Nonsense ! You're the one who's the kid here!"  
"Look at you. Here for example, you're acting like a child."  
It wasn't new. Tenten was really childish but that's why I loved her – I mean what I liked in her.  
"FUCK YOU NEJI Hyuuga!"  
I winced because of her high voice, and opened wide my eyes when I heard footsteps approaching my room. If Hiashi-sama learned that a girl who wasn't invited was in my room that late at night, I was going to be in trouble.  
Without thinking, I pressed my hand on her mouth to shut her up and, pointing to the door, I whispered "Don't talk, if we ever see you here, I'm done!"  
Tenten seemed to find it good enough to punish me, because she started wriggling and she said, her voice muffled in my hand, "Good! I'll make you pay !"  
I groaned and insisted on my hand, waiting the footsteps to leave. "Neji?" Hanabi's voice called outside my door.  
"Hmm?" I growled, hoping that she doesn't come in. Hanabi was a real pest.  
"Don't you sleep? Can I stay with you ? Hinata is already sleeping.''  
"I'm sleeping," I muttered, trying to hold Tenten tight. When she tried to remove my hand with hers, I almost let go of her. She was strong despite her petite am. Growling, I decided to carry her up on my bed. I laid her down and encircled my knees on each side of her legs to hold her in place. I gave her a murderer look, and threatened in a low voice, "Do it again and I'll make you train for eighteen hours tomorrow, just like last time."  
I wasn't serious because I had injured her last time but she was really angry. I had to calm her down.  
"Mmdmmemdmdm!" From what I understood, she hated me. I shrugged.  
"Go to sleep Hanabi!" I said to my cousin, completely ignoring Tenten. "I have to get up early tomorrow."  
"Early tomorrow? To stay as long as possible with Tenten, ne?"  
_What?_ Tenten and I opened wide our eyes, but not for the same reason. While Tenten began to blush, I was incredibly surprised. _What is she talking about, and why did she say that?_ First Hinata, now Hanabi? Tsk, as soon as I finish with Tenten, I will make her pay.  
"Stop talking nonsense and let me sleep," I muttered, and I heard her laugh before leaving.  
Stupid kid. I didn't even now why was she telling that.  
After I longly sighed I looked down at Tenten. She was watching me strangely, she seemed almost ... embarrassed, intimidated.  
This was enough to make me embarrassed too. All because of this little pest... I cleared my throat before speaking. "I'll let you go." I said in a calm voice even though my heart was pounding hard enough to break my chest. "But if you scream, I immediately do it again and I make you train for eighteen hours tomorrow."  
I slowly removed my hand. Tenten was silent, her brown eyes didn't release mine while she caught her breath. She seemed to want to ask questions but remained silent. Especially that our position didn't help at all: I was kneeling over her, and I could feel her legs between mine.

She who spoke first. "What did she mean?" Her cheeks were a little red, and she had hesitated before asking her question.  
What could I say? I didn't even know myself. Should I deny what Hanabi had just said? Or rather avail it?  
Finally, after a long silent as I deeply watched her chocolate eyes, I sighed and replied, "I don't know."  
She said nothing.  
I thought that Tenten would get more mad and would yell me to let go of her and would also tell me that she was coming at 8:00 am tomorrow.  
But she did something that I wouldn't even imagined possible, not even in my dreams. She slowly raised her hand and tenderly placed it on my cheek, gently petting it, her eyes never leaving mine. I held my breath. The question "why?" constantly echoed into my mind, and I couldn't help but gave myself a moment on her soft hand, enjoying the moment before it ends. Then I didn't control my body anymore. I didn't even think about what I was doing, I just grabbed her hand (the one that was stroking my cheek) in mine, interlacing our fingers together. I look at her lips before I slowly leaned on it, and I touched her lips with mine. A small moan escaped her lips when I grabbed her mouth in mine for a long, sweet kiss that she kissed back. My heart was pounding so hard, and I could even feel her heart beating under my chest when she put an arm around my neck to bring me tight against her petite body. It was unimaginable. I was kissing Tenten, my teammate, my best friend, my Tenten. It was as if she was what I was missing in my life, and I suddenly felt like living, happiness filling my lungs as oxygen would. I slowly let out a growl when she bit my lip and she deepened the kiss, our tongue playing together, which had the effect of driving me crazy: I put my hands through her hair, loosening her ponytail and when I stroked her neck she moaned. I already loved that sound...  
And then, as quickly as it started, it ended. Tenten placed her hands on my shoulders and pushed me, looking alarmed, "Neji, what are we doing?"  
Uttering a growl - girls always wanted unnecessary explanations when it seemed pretty obvious - I tried to put my ideas in place (I was still surprised) before answering, annoyed, "We're kissing."  
She rolled her eyes. "You know what I meant."  
I shrugged. What if she stopped talking? There were nothing to say. She had enjoyed it as much as I had. Why deny it?  
I rolled off her on the side of the bed and watched the ceiling. With a perfect even and clear voice, I asked, "Where is the problem?"  
Tenten shocked, suddenly sat down. Her cheeks were deeply scarlet. She was breathless. She was silent for a moment, before she looked at me as if I was sick, or even stupid. "_Where is the problem?_ Neji, are you crazy? I'm dating Kiba!"  
_As if I had forgotten_, I darkly thought, teeth clenched. I sat down too. "You don't like Kiba." I said with a shrug.  
"Excuse me?"  
"I know you by heart."  
''Then, Mister Perfect, who do I like?'' She angrily asked to me.  
Oh, the answer was easy. ''Me.''  
''What ?'' She asked with a high-pitched voice, deeply blushing.  
Silence. I held her gaze long enough that she looked down.  
"Neji... it's not a reason..." she murmured softly, avoiding my gaze.  
I sighed (again) and took her hand in mine, pulling her next to me. She didn't protest and didn't resist, surely deciding to listen her heart, not her reason. The reason... God, Kiba wasn't the reason. I was.  
I placed my hand under her chin to make her looked at me. Neither of us spoke, my eyes sunk deep into hers, hers into mine, and after a moment I leaned again to kiss her. Even before my lips reached hers, Tenten spoke. She put a finger on my mouth. "That's the deal, Neji. I break with Kiba if we start at nine am tomorrow."  
Nine AM. Four hours later than what I planned. I raised an eyebrow. "I will if you break with Kiba, and be _my_ girlfriend."  
She giggled. "As long as you're _m_y boyfriend, I'm okay."  
I smile. "Deal."

* * *

**See you next time!**


	13. Hormones girl version

**Hormones**

* * *

"Neji."  
Neji closed his eyes harder and tried to ignore his wife.  
"NEJI."  
"I will repeat one last time. If you don't answer, you'll pay. NEJI HYUUGA!"  
_Oh yeah ? How so?_ But because it was smarter to avoid a fight, Neji preferred to say nothing. He couldn't help but rolling his lavender eyes before turning to look at his wife who was apparently very irritated. Her big brown eyes were looking at him with fury, and her long brown hair was falling in disorder over her shoulders, circling her beautiful tanned face. He raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong Tenten?" He tried to sound friendly despite the fact that she had just disturb him in the middle of his meditation.  
"_What's wrong?_ Everything is WRONG!" She shouted and he winced. "It's been like TWO HOURS since you're sitting here without doing ANYTHING while I'm trying to do some cleaning! What if you help me a little? You never do ANYTHING!"  
Neji frowned, silent. She has never been that mad before. "But Tenten,'' he calmly said. ''I did it yesterday."  
Tenten clenched her fist, and got more angry. "YESTERDAY? Are you telling me you won't do it today because of it?"  
Neji let out a long sigh. Why was she distorting his words? He had never mean that.  
He tried to calm her down. "Tenten, I-"  
"Get up and do some cleaning!" She suddenly commanded, pointing the living room. He sighed, stopping the urge to tell her to stop talking. He hated when she shouted like that.  
"I'm not supposed to do everything alone, I'm only 23!'' She then complained, clenching her fist. ''I'm tired!"  
"Then take a nap Tenten..."  
"Oh really? What do you think we'll eat tonight If I sleep? Bread and water, isn't it?" She furiously looked at him. She was really terrifying like that, but Neji knew how to calm her down.  
He said with a gentle voice, "I'll take you to a fancy restaurant if you want."  
Except that she got more mad. "NO I DON'T WANT TO!" She screamed. "It's always the same thing with you! You never want to do anything! All you do is spend, spend, spend!"  
Neji this time got up and faced his wife. Why the hell was she that pissed today? She was really annoying!  
"So what?" He asked, raising his eyebrows. He folded his arms. "We're rich, we have the right to enjoy it. Where is the problem with that?"  
She was a moment lost in his deep lavender eyes, before she remembered why she was angry. It was hard to keep being pissed with a handsome man like him.  
She pointed his chest with her forefinger. "The problem _Hyuuga_ is that it's good to eat at home sometimes!"  
"In this case, _Ms. Hyuuga_we will eat here." He retorted, reminding her that she had his last name too now that they are married. He looked at her, "And I'd even cook - anything you want. Come on, Tenten, what's wrong?"

Tenten was silent for a moment before she looked up at her husband, her eyes suddenly filled with tears. Neji's face immediately became worried, and he stepped toward her and took her in his arms. "Hey, love, are you okay?"  
"I'm f-fine," Tenten whimpered, she didn't even know why she was crying. The fact that he looks at her like that with that much anxiety... she loved him so much. "I - I love you, that's all." She sniffed.  
Neji raised an eyebrow before smiling. "You love me? But I love you too..."  
He kissed her forehead and tenderly stroked her cheek. _Wow_, he thought, _first she's angry and two she's crying without explanation? _  
"How about going to train a bit?" He proposed, thinking that it would make her think of something else.  
Except that he should never have said that. Because of it, Tenten put her hands on his chest and pushed him hard off her, looking at him with an angry look and again she shouted, "Training, training, you always have the same word in your mouth!"  
"...Tenten, just stop-"  
"I'm telling you I love you and that's what you choose to answer me! I hate you!" She raised a hand to slap him on the face but Neji easily grabbed her hand in his.  
"Hey!" he said with a frown, "What's wrong with you? You're really emotional today! Do you have your period or something?"

Tenten suddenly opened wide her eyes and brought her hand over her mouth with a gasp. She remained silent and frozen, shocked. Neji looked at her, wondering what was wrong in his words again, and then Neji realized. She hadn't had her period since three months at least and had found it weird. Was it possible that she was...  
She slowly looked up at him, confused. "Neji, I think I'm pregnant."

.

...What?  
Neji immediately activated his Byakugan. Looking at her stomach, he noticed her chakra. How did he manage to not noticed it before? He perfectly saw a foreign chakra in her, a slight mixture of hers and... his.  
Neji watched her in awe. "Y-you're carrying ... my baby?" He asked, amazed.  
Tenten couldn't help but blush when he said "my baby". She bit her lip, "Your Baby? She's mine too."  
"She?" He shook his head. "Oh, Tenten, it's a boy."  
She frowned. "A girl."  
He expected that she'd argue about it.  
"Tenten, I see it with my Byakugan. It's going to be a boy." Neji retorted, crossing his arms.  
"Neji it's my mother's intuition that I'm carrying a girl!"  
He rolled his eyes. "Well, how about we're having twins."  
Tenten opened wide her eyes. "Twins? Oh my God, I could never handle twins!" She suddenly panicked, grabbing his shirt. ''How will we do, Neji?''  
Neji rolled his eyes. "I was kidding, Tenten." He slowly took her hand and brought it to his cheeks. "We're two. We won't have any problems to take care of them."  
Tenten squinted before shaking her head. "I definitely can't trust you with my child."  
Neji smirked, "You mean OUR child." He played with her hair, encircling his finger in her scalp. "I hope you won't eat your spicy food from now." He said half-heartedly.  
"Why's that?" She pouted.  
''Tenten, you know that spicy food is not good for a pregnant woman.''  
''Not if it's me who cooked it,'' She said with a confident smile. ''My cooking is perfect!''  
"Perfect? I cook way better than you," he laughed joyfully, slightly touching her tummy. He deeply looked at her, silent. Tenten's chocolate eyes were full of happiness, and he was sure that her eyes were reflecting his onw happiness.  
"love you,'' he whispered before he gently caught her lips in his, kissing her lovingly.  
She kissed back and laid her head against his chest. "I'm so happy..."  
He wrapped his arms around her. "Me too Tenten..."

After a moment, Tenten called him. ''Neji?''  
''Mm.''  
''After that, you'll do the chores and tonight's dinner will you?''  
_What?_ He looked at her as if she was crazy. ''Excuse me?''  
''You heard me.'' She folded her arms and grinned. ''I'm pregnant! I can't do it anymore! You know it, ne, Neji-kun?''  
He rolled his eyes, ''Okay.''  
''Yeah! And don't forget to wash the dishes, sweep the floor, cook something delicious and lay the table.''  
Neji remained silent for a moment and then he slowly asked, ''...Are you kidding me? Do you think I am a housewife or something?''  
''Do you think I am?'' She challenged, getting mad. She furiously looked at him. ''Neji, I am carrying a baby. YOUR baby. It's really painful and tiring! I'm just asking you to help me a little, I'm not demanding the moon! Hell we're not going to take a baby off your vagina so-''  
''FINE, FINE!'' He yelled because she was starting to disgust him. ''I'll do it.'' He muttered, growling.

_How annoying she is_, he thought, taking the brooms. Him who was mediating! She perfectly knew how he hated when we disturb him when he was mediating. _tch_.  
Tenten smirked and sit down on the couch, comfortably looking at him. _Mission accomplished!_  
''Removes that satisfied smile of your lips, Tenten.'' Neji muttered and frowned, sweeping the floor.  
Tenten smiled, got up and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Oh, Neji, don't be so mad," she said with a chuckle.  
He rolled his eyes and sighed, "Will I have a reward then?"  
She frowned, "What do you mean?"  
Neji said anything but bent on her lips, kissing her languidly enough to make her heart beat faster and her legs weaken, and she gasped. God, he was kissing her so damn well! She moaned when his hands grabbed her breast and suddenly opened wide her eyes. _He was about to..._  
She managed to roughly drew back, "Neji! Do I need to remember you that I'm carrying a baby?" Her cheeks were crimson, and she was trying to cath her breath.  
"...So what?" He blinked, confused.  
"We can't kiss anymore! It's not good for her!"  
He let put down the brooms and folded his arms. "You mean him."  
She rolled her eyes, "It's a girl!"  
Neji shrugged and looked at her, "Whatever, you said I can't touch you anymore? Not even kiss you?" He was apparently mad.  
"Not like that! Just a sweet kiss. And no sex."  
This time, Neji opened wide his eyes, shocked. "What? Why!"  
She rolled her eyes, "don't be stupid! And stop yelling like that, she might be afraid of you!" She stroke her belly. "Anyway. Me and the baby are going to sleep. I hope the house will be clean and the dinner ready."  
Neji merely looked at her leaving, speechless. _What the hell?_

* * *

**End ^^  
Hmm, I hope you enjoyed it. I wanted to write an argument and it turned like that lol xD The end is weird, because I didn't know how to finish it. :/  
If you liked/enjoyed/loved it, please tell me, I'd really appreciate it! Please review, I really really really need it.  
250 hits everyday (I'm not lying), and just 3 reviews per chapters! It's... upsetting xD You guys are thinking that the other would review so that you don't have to do it yourself, but no one is doing it, so do it yourself.  
**

**Please? *pout***


	14. Hormones Boy version

**Hi again, how are you? ^^ I hope you're great, because I am =D  
**  
**I really like this one-shot, and I hope you'll like it too! Enjoy :3**

Oh, and** Elo-D**, il y a la version Française juste pour toi !

* * *

**Hormones (boy version) **

Everything happened very quickly. He must said that Tenten had improved her speed lately, so it was kinda difficult to dodge her weapons - which he didn't think before. He stooped to avoid one of her perfect sent shuriken, and, thanks to his byakugan he perceived that Tenten was quickly coming just behind him, ready to attack him. Neji dodged her kunai and was about to send her a blow when his hair escaped from his elastic, which left him blind for about ten seconds. He shook his head, but Tenten was already before him. He found himself with his hands crossed behind his back and a kunai under his throat in no time.  
Tenten smiled broadly.  
"I won!" She exclaimed, her face close to his.  
Neji grunted and pulled his arms out of hers without much difficulty. "Not at all. My hair bothered me." He picked up his elastic and tied up his hair again. "We start again."  
"What?"  
Neji pressed her hard on the ground with the speed of light and blocked her hands behind her back before she could say anything.  
"You cheated!" Tenten protested, her cheeks red like a tomato. "I wasn't even ready!"  
"You dropped your guard," The prodigy simply replied. "And it's forbidden. A Ninja must always be ready."  
"_What?_ You just don't want to admit that you lost earlier!"  
"Tst." Neji shook his head. "When did I lose? Never."  
"If it wasn't a training, you would already be dead."  
Neji leaned forward until their noses are touching. "Ten, I told you that my hair bothered me. _You_ would be dead otherwise."  
Tenten, redder because he called her Ten - she loved it when he called her like that - got angrier. "Your hair? You didn't find a better excuse? Fine! Get off me, I'll show you!"  
Neji let go of her, curious to see what she was about to do. He watched her undo her buns, and raised an eyebrow.  
"You think you have a chance to win, with your hair like that?"  
Tenten just nodded and moved into her fighting position. She merely grinned. "I just want to prove you that it's not because of your hair you lost. It's because you're _weaker_ than _me_."  
Neji laughed. "You know, Ten, even if I would lose - which is impossible – this fight won't confirm your hypothesis. Your hair is shorter than mine."

True. Tenten's hair reached her shoulders, while Neji's were reaching his lower back. His hair were even longer than Ino's!  
But Tenten was sure of herself. "I'll win, Neji. Just be ready!"  
Neji smirked. "Don't need."  
Without warning, Tenten reached him with an impressive speed, but not fast enough for him. He grabbed her hand and, placing one leg against hers, he easily swung her to the ground. He had an amused smile when he saw Tenten's surprised facial expression, who apparently had seen nothing at all.  
"Told you," he said quietly, leaning over her. "You can't beat me."  
Tenten, whose breathing was heavy, did nothing but push him off her with a growl and get up. She would beat him. Whether he likes it or not, she would.  
And, oh God, it was way too hot to train! The sun was high and hot, and there wasn't even a cloud in the sky. Tenten felt her shirt sticking to her body, and it was very annoying. It prevented her from fighting well. Without thinking, the mistress of weapons decided to removed her shirt. In her bra, she felt much better.  
"Ah!" She said with a big smile, "Now here we go!"  
"What the _hell_ are you doing?!" Neji immediately asked, shocked. His mouth has immediately gone dry, and he couldn't help but looking at her tanned chest and her flat stomach.

He tried hard not to, but he couldn't. It wasn't the first time that he saw Tenten in underwear, but damn she had grown. Her breast seemed much fuller, more round, and her black bra, instead of hiding them, put them in value. What was she playing?! Was she crazy? He couldn't remove his eyes from her body! He would look like a pervert if she didn't immediately put a shirt!  
Indeed, it was complicated. Okay, Neji Hyuuga seemed imperturbable, cold, calm and neutral but it didn't mean that he was insensitive to girls! Despite the fact that he was a Hyuuga, plus a prodigy, he was still a guy. And the boys' weakness were girls (and vice versa). That's why Neji lost all his means. He was only seventeen, he was a teenager and that was normal that he couldn't help his mind to think dirty when he saw a pretty girl - not that he found Tenten pretty, huh – half-naked!  
After five long minutes, he managed to clear his throat and looked up to her eyes, and NOTHING else. A smile crossed Tenten's face, who, didn't seem to understand how she make him really uncomfortable.  
She was really innocent, yes. Tenten wasn't the type of girl who used seduction like Ino or Sakura would do, or wear skinny jeans, cleavage, mini skirt and other clothes that were created only to drive boys crazy. It was what he liked about her - not that he like her, we're clear - but now she had removed her shirt and were wearing nothing but a _black_ _bra_?! And she didn't even find it odd?

"May I know," he began slowly, trying NOT to look down her eyes again, "why you got undressed?"  
"Oh," she simply said, as if he had just ask her the time. Oh God, she was so naive! "I was too hot."  
Neji slowly raised his eyebrows. _What?_ "Excuse me? And that's why you got undressed?"  
That girl had no dignity at all or she really didn't know that it wasn't normal for a girl to be topless? Apparently, she had no idea. He sighed. _More childish than that, you die._  
Tenten merely shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah. When I'm way too hot, I can't properly concentrate... Are we going to fight again?"

_I didn't know she had that big boobs._  
_What? How dare you talk about your teammate's breasts like that? Just shut up and listen to what she's saying!  
God, they look so soft ...  
OH NEJI Hyuuga put your head together! She's speaking to you!_

Who thought that the prodigy would think that dirty? Neji blushed, blinked and decided to listen to the most reasonable part of his mind. What was she asking? Ah yes, training.  
Neji said nothing and weakly nodded. Everything would be fine. After all, it wasn't like she was naked ... at least she wore a bra. A bra that was already attracting alone, so with Tenten who wearing it, it was - NO, NO! Focus. Think of the fight.  
After all, all he had to do was to not look at her. Easy!

Easy to say, difficult to put into practice. Because as soon as the fight began, Neji noticed that each STEPS Tenten was taking, each MOVES she was doing, her breasts began to bounce, and it was very very hard not to look at it. Neji did EVERYTHING he can to only look at her eyes, but how was it possible to fight and dodge her weapon and her blows when he only looked at her eyes? Yes. It was impossible. Therefore, for the first time in his LIFE, Neji Hyuuga found himself lying on the ground, Tenten sitting on him, kunai under his throat again, unable to move.  
"YAY! I won! I won, I won!" She joyfully sang, quite pleased. "Admit you lost Neji!"  
Coincidentally, Neji's eyes were the same level as her chest. He swallowed hard and looked up at her. "I don't think so," he said dryly, pushing her aside to let him stand up and especially so that he wouldn't feel her legs anymore. He cleared his throat."I was distracted."  
Tenten, dissatisfied, folded her arms across her chest, which made her breast more obvious.  
Neji took a deep breath. _Stay calm._  
He badly needed to meditate, right now!  
"Distracted?" She frowned," From what, if I may ask?"  
Was she that stupid?! Damn, her chest was driving him crazy. And it wasn't only that, even her, she was pretty and looked so attractive, so tanned, so sweet, so ... ARGH WHAT THE HELL was he thinking? Since when did Neji Hyuuga pay attention to her like that?  
She was beginning to mess his thoughts up!  
Neji decided to avoid her gaze from now. He would not even look at her. It was the best solution.  
Without looking, he replied, "...it's not your business," he muttered, trying with all his might to think of something else, such as finding the secret of the Byakugan, stuff like that. Anyway, nothing related to Tenten.  
"Neji, aren't you hot? You're all red," she noted, concerned, and taking two steps toward him, she put a very soft hand on his forehead. Neji almost died when he felt her scent and her breath on her lips. OH MY GOD. NOT THAT.  
"I'm fine," he quickly muttered, taking two big steps back, still without looking at her.  
"Hey, why are you avoiding me!?" She asked, catching up, confused.  
_No, don't follow me...! _"I'm not."  
"You are! You just did! Look again..." She approached him, and he stepped back automatically. She started again, and he did it again, she started again, and on and on.  
It was ridiculous. After a moment he began to find that annoying. Damn, would she ever stop following him?She was really persistent! He tried to clear his mind and regain his composure, but with her that close it was impossible.  
"Stop it Tenten," he growled. "You are ridiculous."  
"Ridiculous? it's me who's ridiculous here?!" Tenten blinked in disbelief and pointed him, getting upset. She frowned and almost shouted,"It's rude not to watch people when you're speaking to them! What are you doing?! LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M SPEAKING!"  
Her anger surprised him (not scared him, _surprised_ him), so Neji gulped, before he slowly lowered his eyes to hers. She watched him, frowning, her chocolate eyes shone with anger.  
She bit her lip, and he couldn't help but thinking, "My God, she is too cute when she is angry." Which wasn't normal at ALL. Neji Hyuuga wasn't supposed to find someone "cute".  
Regaining his composure, he cleared his throat. "What do you want?" His voice was hoarse and much more serious than expected.  
Tenten frowned, she didn't understand what his problem was. He looked so odd, out of character. "What's the matter?" She inquired, almost worried. "You're strangely looking at me." She touched her face. "Do I have something in the face?"  
"I'm fine." He lied, strongly thinking _"I must get out of here!"_  
"Neji, it's because I beat you?"  
He growled. "You didn't beat me." It was just unfair. She had removed her shirt! No wonder he didn't even know how to fight again!  
"_I did_ beat you!" She childishly protested. "You really are an idiot, why don't you admit it already?!"  
He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Tenten ran her hand through her hair, exasperated. She was pretty when she did that. The worst was that she didn't even know it.  
"Put your shirt, Tenten."  
Any boy would have killed to be in his place, but Neji Hyuuga didn't like it at all. Tenten was driving him crazy. And a Hyuuga wasn't supposed to be.  
"Why?"  
"Because! It's just not right!" He deeply looked at her, frowning. "Don't you think it's disturbing?"  
"Do you?" She challenged, a gleam of battle in her eye.  
DEFINITELY. "Not at all."  
"In this case, all is well. Practice is over?"  
"Tenten, put your shirt." _Or I swear I'll make a mistake._  
She frowned. "But I'm hot."  
"I don't care. Put your shirt."  
"No."  
"Why is that?"  
"Because... I don't like when you give me orders."  
He sighed. "Please, put your shirt."  
"Well, I'm hot. I'll stay like that."  
GOD! She was so irritating! "Will you put your..."  
"God, why do you want it so bad Neji?! This is nothing but a T-shirt!"  
"Damn it, I hate you!"  
Tenten suddenly felt a pair of soft, warm and wet lips on her own, who were passionately kissing hers. She closed her eyes and felt her heartbeat accelerate, and she kissed back. Neji wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her more against him, and he groaned when he felt Tenten's breast pressed on his own, feeling her heartbeat under his. He tighten his embrace and she moaned against his mouth, making him let ou a soft growl... Damn, it was better than what he had dreamed...! (Not that he had dreamed of kissing Tenten, you know!)  
Neji stepped back, calmed down. Or not. Because he wanted to do it again, and again. Her lips were so good. He blushed (damn it) and cleared his throat.  
Tenten was watching him in disbelief, without words. She blinked, "Why did you do that?"  
"That's what happens when you dare joking with someone's hormones!"He said, his cheeks red. "You're just too stupid!"  
"Hormones?" She frowned. "What is it?"  
"What?" Neji blinked."You don't know what that is?"  
Tenten shook her head slowly. "What is it?"  
_Oh no, he wouldn't explain it to her. _"You didn't learn it at the genin academy?"  
She shook her head.  
"Your mother didn't explain it to you?"  
She shook her head.  
"Not at all?!"  
"She told me that the first boy that would kiss me would tell me. That, and explain me what 'having sex' mean."  
_Oh oh... _"And... I'm your first kiss, right?" Damn, he never thought he would ask her this question one day. But he secretly hoped that he was her first. Because he was definitely going to be her last.  
...Anyway.  
Tenten slowly nodded. "So what is it, Neji?"  
In silence, Neji got up. His face was curiously all red. "First, put your shirt, and I'll tell you."  
Tenten complied. _Whew finally!_ He was already feeling way better.  
"So, Tenten, hormones, is..." He didn't finish his sentence. Instead, he began to run as fast as he could. He explained her such things? No way! Tenten's mother was just crazy to have let him do such work!  
"HEY NEJI! COME BACK HERE!"

* * *

**xD Aaah, I love messing with Neji's head ^^**  
**Review please ! =D **


	15. Snow

**I don't own Naruto :D**

Enjoy!

* * *

**Snow**

* * *

"It's too COLD! This is HORRIBLE!"

The snow kept falling. Neji and Tenten, on A ranked mission since two days had just finished their murder. All went well: the ninja from Kiri had been much weaker and less experienced than expected, and Neji didn't even have to use his most powerful technique to kill him. Thank to that, they could return sooner to Konoha. But unfortunately, a snowstorm had been declared in the Iron's country that they had to pass through to get home. Tenten, more alarmed, had preferred to stay in Kiri and wait until the storm dissipates, but of course, Neji, true to himself, had contradicted her by saying that it was just a little storm, and he was stronger than that. He even challenged Tenten, telling her to stay at Kiri if she wanted to, he would go home alone. Tenten had gone mad, and had ended up following him against her will. And here they were now, stuck in the middle of the forest under a snowstorm.

"N-Neji, it's your entire fault!" Tenten raged, unable not to tremble. Her voice was muffled by the wind, but she knew that Neji had perfectly heard her, despite the fact that he was royally ignoring her.

She wrapped her arms around her body, and try to get more heat. She was so cold that she couldn't say two words without her teeth chattering. The sweater she wore was much too light for protecting her from the cold and she already felt she was become sick. And of course, she had to keep walking because of Neji! Damn it.

Damn snowstorm. Damn Neji and his stupid stubborn behavior. Damn Neji Hyuuga, God, it was his fault if she was stuck there!

She sneezed and sniffed.

Neji didn't answer. As usual, the prodigy seemed impervious to the cold temperature, but Tenten saw that he was clenching his jaw. He had tied his long dark hair in a higher ponytail than usual so that his hair wouldn't come in front of his eyes. He was looking straight ahead, his light purple eyes showed nothing of his state of mind.

And it really annoyed Tenten - as usual. Neji was always upsetting her – why was he acting like he wasn't cold at all? She couldn't stop sneezing or shaking like an old dead leaf!

Exasperated, she rolled her eyes and sighed to calm down. He was way too proud to show he was cold. Stupid Hyuuga.

"NEJI!"

No answer. She wondered momentarily if he wanted her to kill him. She frowned and tried not to get more pissed.

"_Atchoo!_ - Neji - Neji freaking Hyuuga!"

When she saw him roll his eyes and sighed, she gave him a violent blow in the shoulder.

"Will you answer me?!"

"Damn it," he finally growled and turned to look at her, "What do you want, Tenten?"

Apparently, her punch didn't hurt him at all. What was that bored look he was casting her? Was she dreaming? It was HIS fault if they were stuck here, not hers! Tenten opened her mouth to retort something, but she sneezed. She was about to start, but she sneezed again. Neji grimaced.

"Don't you dare make this face with me, Neji," She threatened in a hoarse voice because of her flu. "Do I have to remember you that it's your fault if I'm sick?!"

Neji raised his eyebrows.

"Nobody has forced you to follow me."

"What?" She screamed in a shrill voice. "Since when did two ninjas on a mission come home separately?! You know very well that it's forbidden, and it's you who know the rules by heart, stop lying!"

Yes, Neji knew. But he didn't really care, you see. Now they were stuck there the slightest thing to do was to leave. And it wasn't very complicated: they were in the afternoon. Tonight, the storm would be over and with it, they wouldn't be far from Konoha and would return sooner than she had expected and may even receive more gain than expected. So in the end, they won, right?

He merely shrugged.

"What do you want, Tenten?" He asked, staring at her dryly.

"With your damn byakugan - Atchoo! - Couldn't you, I don't know, see if there's not an inn not far?"

"Why? We're almost home."

"Nonsense! Konoha is at least fifteen miles away!"

"Exactly. We're almost home," he repeated, deadpanned.

"That is ALMOST for you?"

He rolled his eyes.

"Tenten, you're a kunoichi, aren't you?" He said with exasperation. "Then stop complaining damn it. You know I hate it." He kept walking. "Stop acting like a baby and walk faster."

"What?! We're already walking super fast! I have to run, what if I would fall?"

"You won't fall," he growled and let out a light shiver.

He heard Tenten mutter insults under her breath - words like assholes and bastard, if he had understood – and he rolled his eyes. Faster they went, the faster they arrive in Konoha.

They were silent for a few hours, until Neji saw that Tenten was walking slower as time passed.

He cast a look at her. Tenten was walking slowly, her breath was heavy and she had sleepy eyes. He felt an unpleasant pain in his heart that he didn't know.

"Hey Tenten," he said softly, trying to cheer her up. He saw that she was sick and wasn't insensible at that: after all, it was indeed his fault if she was sick. And he didn't like it.

At all.

"Try to walk faster," he added, his voice was incredibly tender.

He wondered why his voice came out so sweet. He wasn't the type of men who would talk like that, he didn't talk that gently even with his own cousin, his tone was always dry and cold – well, he was Hyuuga.

Maybe because Tenten needed him. But still, he didn't care that Tenten needed him… Oh hell. He did care! He couldn't lie to himself anyway.

Whatever, he thought, confused.

"That's what I do!" She shouted; mad, before she sneezed violently this time. "Oh my God, this snow doesn't stop falling, it's so cold!"

Neji decided to stop walking and to wait her. Her steps were slow and tired, and Tenten's cheeks were all red.

Without thinking, he put a hand against her forehead and found her flesh burning. He thought quickly. He would've liked to carry her up in his arms, but she would surely have sharply declined his offer and he wasn't in the mood to argue. After a little moment, he decided to move his hand on her bag and took it off to carry it himself.

Tenten felling less heavy was surprised. She looked up at him incredulously.

"What are you doing?"

"Try to walk," he muttered in response, avoiding her gaze. "There's an inn not far away, we could rest a bit before leaving."

"Neji..."

"Yes?"

He found himself lost for a moment in her brown gaze. Tenten watched him silently before shaking her head.

"No ... it's nothing."

They arrived the night at the inn. Neji was also tired, he had to admit. They had walked a lot and the snow still hadn't stopped falling. Apparently, faith was still not done with them because it remained only one room at the inn. Which only contained a double bed.

Yes, double.

Tenten, through the dizziness that gave her the flu, believed misheard.

"Wait, can you repeat?"

"We only have one room, the 245," the receptionist explained as she looked at Neji even if she was talking to Tenten.

She widely smiled and ran a hand in her long hair, looking at Neji with a seductive smile, but he didn't notice.

"There are unfortunately not two separate beds, but a double bed. A king size bed. Large enough to do whatever we want and-"

"Are there other?" Neji sharply cut, annoyed. ''Find it.''

''Nothing, but, for you I can search better...''

Tenten gave a violent blow on the table, startling the woman.

"Listen," she began by taking out a shuriken of nowhere. "I stayed in the snow since 6am and haven't even been able to get one hour of sleep because of an arrogant bastard who forced me to run in the snow, and because of that, I caught a nasty flu so if you can't find US RIGHT NOW a room with two separated bed, you're going to regret it!"

"Bu-but" the receptionist mumbled, shocked - who would have thought that this young little girl could be that scary? – "This is the last we have ... we are full because of the snow. I'm sorry, I can't help you further."

Neji then put some bills on the table and firmly grabbed Tenten's hand.

"We will take it."

"Good choice!" She suddenly cried, her voice trembling. "Here's your key, and this is room 245."

"Thank you," Neji smiled, making her violently blush.

"Really Tenten? A shuriken?" Neji asked with a smirked as he let the bags on the floor.

Tenten, irritated, sat on the bed, arms crossed over her chest.

"What do you want? She didn't listen to me; she was too busy watching you."

Neji raised an eyebrow, not understanding.

"Neji, don't tell me that you didn't notice she was flirting with you!"

"Was she?"

"How can we be so stupid?" Tenten, cast upset. She sneezed.

Neji watched her for a moment.

"How can we be so jealous?"

Tenten, not in the mood to play, threw him a cushion that he easily dodged.

"I'm not jealous!"

he rolled his eyes.

"Are you healed or do I have to go get you some medicine?"

"I don't need your pity go aw-atchoo!"

"I'll take that as a yes."

When she drank the Ibuprofen he found, she felt much better. Nevertheless, it was midnight and she was really tired. She lay down on the bed and slowly closed her eyes.

"Good night, Neji."

Neji was sitting on the chair, reading. He looked up.

"Hn."

An hour later, he slid himself under the duvet. He tried not to touch her, staying in the edge of the bed. He was quietly listening to Tenten's breath when she did something weird. She turned toward him, still asleep, and slowly, she surrounded her arms around him and rested her head against his chest.

Neji froze. He could feel her breath against his torso as she was leaning on him. They had never slept in the same bed. It was the first time and, he understood why Tenten was so reluctant with that fact. She was afraid of what she would do unconsciously.

Interesting. Oddly, he usually hated when someone touch him but there he didn't mind, it was Tenten. She wasn't just ''someone'' she was Tenten, and it was enough to let her do anything she wanted with him.

God, she smelled so good...

"Tenten," he gently called her, touching her spine. "Stop touching me."

''Mmm whyy?'' She mumbled, and he thought that she was awake. But she wasn't. He could hear her heavy breath.

''...You're disturbing me'' He answered. It was a lie. He felt awkward... she was his best friend.

Tenten, instead of waking up, went unconsciously toward his voice. She pressed her lips against his neck, and Neji immediately let out a moan, surprised.

Oh God. It was really him who had made such a weird noise? Damn it.

"Neeeeejiiiii."

He thought a moment. Tenten was sleeping... he could enjoy it after all. And the fact that she was in his arms was strangely pleasant...

Without thinking, he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Yes?"

"Cocky bastard…"

She insulted him even while dreaming now?

He smirked. That girl...

"Tenten?"

She mumbled something incomprehensible. He smiled.

"If I tell you a secret, would you listened me?"

"Mhhhhhhh."

Tenten slowly traveled her hand along his torso and placed it behind his neck. His breath rushed. Damn, she had just touched him a little. They were so close that Neji could hear the beating of her heart, and that was so comforting...

''You know what Tenten? That's why I love you sometimes.''

No way he would tell her in front of her. Too much embarrassing...

''I love you too stupid Neji Hyuuga...'' she mumbled to his surprise. ''Just... kiss me... already!"

He hesitated before pressing a light kiss on her lips and he felt her lips slightly answer ... Or was he dreaming too? Tenten couldn't kiss him back, could she? She was dreaming. Curious, he stepped back and looked at her. Tenten was still not awake. He smiled and drew her more into his arms. ''Good night Tenten'' he whispered before falling asleep.

What Neji didn't know was that Tenten was wide awake in his arm, joyfully grinning.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I've been busy with my other stories LOL  
I hope you enjoyed this one :D  
Please review! **


	16. Neji's ambition

**Hi again! Yes, I'm updating even if most of you guys don't review. I just really love Nejiten :DD**

Enjoy :)  


* * *

**Neji's ambition**

* * *

Neji had an ambition.  
He wanted to know why Tenten was leaving immediately after the end of their training. Okay, it wasn't nothing serious but usually she was sitting next to him while he was mediating and would just rambling about random thing, and these days, when he announced the end of the training session, she would quickly say 'see you tomorrow', and would be out, practically running.  
At first he thought it was a good thing: at least she wouldn't annoy him anymore. Except that he was unfortunately used to her company, and he _might/_ sort of /_kind of_ miss her _a little_, and it was very annoying.  
So he had a plan to find out what she was up to.

**Solution 1 - Talk.**

"Ohayo Neji!" The weapon's mistress happily said when she arrived at the training ground this morning. It was seven o'clock, and sun shone in the cloudless sky.  
Neji, who was mediating, watched her in silence, seriously looking at her. He was looking for something new in her ... But nothing differed from usual.

"Hn." He muttered in response. The prodigy narrowed his white eyes. No, he saw really nothing ...  
"Do I have something on the face?" Tenten asked while touching her head. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Hn." Neji stood up. "Today we'll train more than usual."  
Tenten opened her eyes wide and a winced before she yelled, "Eeeh?! But whyyyyyyyy?"  
"Because." He raised an eyebrow and watched her carefully, "Do you have something against it?"  
_Come on_, he thought, _tell me what you do after training._  
Tenten pouted. "But it's so unfair! I have things to do! You can't do that!"  
"Oh yeah? What kind of things?"  
Tenten deeply blushed and looked away. "I- it's none of your business, Hyuuga!" She stammered clenching her fist. "I can't stay after 6 pm."

The Hyuuga was actually very pissed. What the heck was she hiding him?!

"Will you tell me what you do after training?!"  
"No."  
"Do you want me to make you?!"  
"Oh?" She raised an eyebrow. "How will you do that?"

The sentence 'KEEP YOUR COMPOSURE' was all Neji had in mind.

He slowly breathed.  
"Tell me what you do after training, Tenten" He fiercely demanded, exasperated. He folded his arms and locked his eyes in hers. "If you do, we'll finish training at 4pm today."  
He knew that Tenten would love his offer. She could leave training two hours earlier! Neji watched Tenten bitting her lower lip and knew that she was about to tell him the truth.  
Yes…  
"MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!" She suddenly said and he knew already that she would never tell him.

Shit.

Whatever, he had other idea to know her secrets. He _will _know what she was hiding to him!

**Solution 2 - Investigate.**

"You wanna know WHAT?" The two largest gossips girls of Konohagakure (Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno) simultaneously exclaimed. The girls were looking at him with a big smirk.  
Neji growled. What he hated the most over people, was the noise. Really, if he didn't discover Tenten's secret after all that, he would almost go crazy.  
Almost. Don't forget he's a Hyuuga ! Hyuuga doesn't go crazy.  
Neji wasn't used to talk to the most exasperating girls of the city, he was usually trying to avoid them and not confront them. But he had no choice, so…  
He took a deep breath and tried to remain calm.  
"I would like to know what Tenten do during her free time," he repeated, his voice perfectly controlled.  
Ino and Sakura exchanged an amused gaze before starting to stupidly giggling.  
"Why is that, Neji?" Sakura asked, crossing her arms with a grin. "You want to take Tenten out?"  
_Oh, damn it_. He already wanted to be out of here. But he had to stay. He knew that Tenten was friend with them, they should know something about what she was doing.  
"Or just spend time with her?" Ino added a big smirk on her face. "You want to have her all for you, do you?"  
The Hyuuga raised one perfect eyebrow. "Excuse me?"  
Giggles.  
"Oh, don't play the innocent, Neji."  
"We know there's something going on between you two."  
"But don't worry."  
"Tenten is already yours."  
He mentally blushed and, irritated, he finally leaved, wondering how he could be so stupid to seek Ino and Sakura's advices. He could ask to someone much simpler reachable, and much more intelligent. He could have asked Hinata. His cousin.

That's what he did this night.  
"Hinata-sama, can I talk to you?" Neji asked as he knocked to Hinata's room.  
"Oh, uh, yeah, I, uh, yes, if you want..." His cousin stammered in a tiny voice. She opened the door. "W-what-wrong, Neji-nii-san-?"  
Neji tried to not look so eager. "I wanted to ask you ... do you know what Tenten does after training?" He asked, trying to pay close attention to the change of her facial expression.  
Bingo.  
Hinata's face went from calm to red, and she bit her lip. He raised an eyebrow. Oh, so she knew.  
Neji smirked.  
"So, Hinata-Sama?"  
The tiny Hyuuga heiress' voice trembled. "W-Well, Neji-nii-san ... I .. I'm sorry, I-I can't tell you."  
"Oh? May I know why?"  
"Tenten has forbidden me."  
Neji stopped the urge to give a violent punch in the wall and growled –damn it she knew him too well. So she had expected that he would want to know, uh? she was definitely hiding something important. Especially that everybody seemed to know except him...  
"I-I'm sorry..."  
"Don't worry." Neji firmly said, thinking of another plan. "Goodnight."

He wasn't done yet.

**Solution 3 – to follow her. **

Ok, he should have think about it from the beginning. But Neji wasn't the type of men who played the easiest first. Now, he would know what she was hiding him.  
Once the training was over, instead of meditating, Neji rushed into her pursuit. The problem was that Tenten, being a girl, had the habit of stopping in front of _each_ store and stay in front for minutes without even entering.  
_What is the point?_ He thought, really bored. Neji would never understand why girls liked to spend so much time in stores. It was just pointless and boring.  
Anyway, she finally came into a weapon shop (Neji would've bet) and didn't come out. He waited something like ten, fifteen, twenty to forty minutes, and she wasn't still done.  
Neji who was leaning against a wall waiting, lost patience. _What the hell was she doing?!  
_He raised his eyebrows, uncrossing his arms. Should he get himself inside?  
Suddenly, Tenten left the store, handing a box wrapped in a beautiful gift wrap but then she randomly lifted her pretty brown eyes and… saw him. Neji had no time to hide.

_Shit.  
_  
"Oh my God Neji!" She exclaimed in a shrill voice, downright scared. "What are you doing here?!"  
"I wandered," The prodigy quickly lied in a calm voice despite his hurried heartbeat. He looked down at the box she was holding in her hand and pointed it. "What is it?"  
"Oh, that's ... a gift ... as you can, well, see." She said, avoiding his gaze. But she quickly smiled. "What a beautiful day, Neji!"  
Neji avoided her words and merely raised an eyebrow.  
"Oh yeah? A gift for whom?"  
"I ... you don't have to know!"  
Great. Now she offered gifts to others without he even has the right to know.  
Should he jyuuken the recipient?  
"Why?" He said, dryly, slightly offended. "Is it that important? '  
She nodded and pressed the box against her chest. "I won't say who it is. It's none of your business."

_It's none of you business_. Oh how he hated to hear that sentence from her mouth ...

Neji just shrugged his shoulders and clenched his fists. "Oh I see. Just tell me who you'll offer this? Your boyfriend?"  
He said it at random. He knew that Tenten never had any boyfriend.  
Except that when he saw his teammate's cheeks become curiously red, he began to doubt. She had never dated anyone, right?

"So? "He waited for an answer, as he was angry. "I'm right, right?"  
She sighed. "I don't have any boyfriend Neji. Yet."  
"Yet? Oh, so, you'll ask him out, that's it?" Ok, he was definitely pissed.  
Tenten rolled her eyes and then did something that surprised him so much that he momentarily didn't know what to do – yes, it was possible to startle Neji that much. Wanna know what she did?  
Well, Tenten just leaned on her tiptoe and placed a quick but deep kiss on his lips. He was so surprised that he didn't even kiss back.  
When she pulled away, her skin was deeply crimson.

"Neji you're really stupid!" She shouted and she handed him the box. "Here, this is for you! It's a Kunai that I make for your birthday, tomorrow. I had to do more mission to buy it! I wanted to give it to you tomorrow, just ruined everything!"  
Furious, she was about to leave, but Neji stopped her. He quickly but firmly grabbed her wrist and, bringing her back against his chest, he suddenly caught her lips in his and roughly kissed her.  
He smirked when she blushed more when he released her.  
"Arigato Tenten." Neji said with a smile, beginning to open out the gift to find a beautiful white Kunai.

Tenten proudly smirked. "I guess I'm the only me who can make the great Hyuuga Neji jealous of an imaginary boyfriend."

Neji gave her the death-glare. "I wasn't jealous."  
Tenten burst out laughing and pointing him, she said, "If would you see your head just now! I wonder how people will react when everyone will learns how jea - Aahhhh I WAS JUST KIDDING NEJIIII! DON'T KILL MEEEH! '

And Tenten started to run, followed by a very scary Neji.

* * *

**Review if you like it, please.  
**


End file.
